¿Quién eres?
by yukina-u
Summary: Después de la batalla con Nagato, una joven anbu deberá vigilar de muy de cerca a Naruto por motivos que desconoce. La chica es alguien de mal carácter, Naruto no sabe que, pero presencia que esa dama tiene algo malo que esconde. ¿Que será? ¿Quién es en realidad?
1. Prologo

POV's Naruto  
Al terminar con aquella batalla varias preguntas y preocupaciones me surgieron en la mente y eso que yo no soy una persona que se detiene a pensar en las cosas que le suceden. Estaba feliz de que todos en la aldea estuvieran a salvo, algo reciente la muerte de Ero-sennin, y perplejo por algo que mi padre me dijo.

[Flashback]

Papá me habló de varias cosas, pero cuando se estaba apunto de marchar me dijo:

-Dile a Noah que tu madre y yo la queríamos.  
-Espera, ¿Quién es Noah?

Pude ver la cara de mi padre, estaba algo extrañado de que no supiera quién era, pero antes de que pudiera hablarme de él o ella se desvaneció, pues su chakra se terminó.

[End Flashback]

Estaba en el hospital de Konoha, Tsunade y Sakura me estaban curando mis heridas. Cuando de pronto, irrumpió en la sala una chica anbu, que apartó bruscamente a la hokage para mirarme a través de su máscara.

Al verme pareció quedarse mas tranquila pero luego miró a Tsunade.  
-Hokage-sama, me mintió, usted y el anterior Hokage, ha estado a punto de morir.  
-Mejor hablemos en otro lugar. - respondió la rubia.

¿Tsunade no le reprochó el casi tirarla?

-No, Tsunade-sama, a partir de ahora, yo me haré cargo del jinjuriki, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de que lo maten, desde un principio jamás debí aceptar que hicieran lo que les dio la real gana.  
-Cuida tus palabras. - le advirtió mirando con enfado, al parecer se sintió ofendida. - Vamos a mi despacho, ya.

La chica anbu aceptó al fin y las dos se fueron. Ella llevaba el cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta baja. De ropa ajustada marcando sus curvas. ¿Quién era esa chica?

-¿Sabes quién era? - preguntó Sakura  
-No, jamás la había visto.  
-Bueno dejémoslo estar, ahora debo terminarte las curas y debes descansar.

Una hora más tarde, esa misma chica junto a Tsunade volvieron a llegar a mi habitación de hospital, acercándose a mi.

-Naruto, a partir de ahora, esta chica será tu protectora, su nombre es Haruka.  
-¿Protectora? No creo que sea necesario.  
-Sí lo es - interrumpió la anbu. - Eres el jinjuriki, han estado a punto de matarte ¿Cómo crees que seria si Akatsuki lograra extraerte el Kyubi? No hay que ser temerario Naruto-sama. A mas, después de esto, es o aceptar mi presencia o permanecer en la aldea por tu propio bien.

No me gustaba el tono en el que me hablaba, y menos que me pusieran alguien para tenerme controlado las 24h del día, cuando ni siquiera puedo ver su rostro. Fui a responder pero la mirada de la oba-chan me decía que no había nada que hacer, me crucé de brazos, las cosas eran así.

-No soy un niño - me quejé.  
-Cierto y eso lo hace todo más complicado, a un niño es fácil encerrarlo para protegerlo. - dijo Haruka.

Había algo en esa chica que no era bueno, lo presentía. Pasaron un par de días hasta que me ya me recuperé por completo, en ningún momento se separó de mi, tan solo para ir al baño y aún así estaba alerta. Salimos del hospital para ir a mi casa, por lo visto también viviría conmigo. Al entrar por la puerta estaba todo desordenado, toda la ropa tirada con varios bols de ramen sobre la mesa, alguno de ellos con restos de comida ya en mal estado.

-¿Esto es tu casa? - preguntó con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.  
-Si, es lo que hay, no esperaba tener visita - dije reprochándoselo.

Ella dio un suspiro de cansancio.  
-Naruto-sama, eres un desastre ¿Acaso solo te alimentas de ramen? Lo que me extraña es que aún estés vivo. - dijo mientras iba a la cocina y empezaba a limpiar.  
-¿Que haces?  
-¿No lo ves? Limpiando, no puedo vivir con semejante desorden, ah y a partir de ahora cocinaré yo, puedes comer ramen pero no todos los días, te va a sentar mal.  
-¿Y a ti que mas te da si me sienta mal? - tal y como dije antes, no me cayó bien.  
-Porque me importa y punto. Y si te vas a quedar aquí quieto sin hacer nada ya puedes ir limpiando que trabajo aquí no sobra.

No me quedó otra que empezar a limpiar también, aunque con bastante pereza la verdad, miré a la chica de reojo tenía curiosidad también por ella, aún no le había visto el rostro, para comer se iba al baño a hacerlo para que no la viera, sin duda toda una anbu, pues nunca suelen mostrar su rostro.  
Cuando llegó la noche, ella se fue a dormir en su futón con la máscara puesta, después de un largo rato, me acerqué a ella cogiéndola suavemente con intención de mirar abajo, pero de golpe me cogió la mano asustándome.

-¡Aaaahh! - grité  
-¿Que se supone que haces? - me dijo con voz medio dormida - Pervertido.  
-¡No soy ningún pervertido! - le grité - Tan solo... quería mirar tu cara.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¡Por curiosidad! ¿¡Porque si no!? ¡Porque quiera mirar tu cara no significa que sea un pervertido! - grité sonrojado.  
-Ahh.. no grites - dijo incorporándose para quedar sentada - Eres muy escandaloso Naruto-sama, pero por mucho que grites no puedo enseñarte mi rostro, lo tengo prohibido y ahora, vete a dormir de una vez.  
-¿Porque no? Sai también es de anbu y mostró su rostro.  
-Porque no y punto. - dijo tajante - ¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que la curiosidad se la comió el perro?  
-No, era el gato.  
-¿Seguro? Creo que te equivocas.  
-Quizás me equivoque... pero yo diría que era un gato.

Tuvimos una absurda conversación, algo extraña teniendo en cuenta que eran las tres de la mañana, ahora ambos estábamos un poco más relajados, pues hasta ahora, habíamos estado un poco tensos.

-Haruka, sabes, ya que tenemos que convivir juntos, creo que es mejor que nos llevemos bien ¿Qué me dices? - le dije con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Bueno, si no tengo otro remedio - dijo con un tono más suave, estoy seguro que si no llevase eso en la cara quizás haya esbozado una pequeña sonrisa - Esta bien Naruto-sama, pero ahora vayámonos a dormir, es tarde.

Al día siguiente, un ninja vino a buscarme diciendo que Tsunade me llamaba, yo y la anbu fuimos hasta su despacho.

-Naruto, tengo una misión para ti, estás en tu derecho en negarte a esta misión si no quieres. - dijo con una mirada muy seria.  
-¿Que sucede?  
-He mandado a un grupo de ninjas a buscar el cuerpo de Jiraiya, pero no han vuelto, no hemos tenido noticias, nada, y de eso ya han pasado varios días, algo extraño sucede, tu misión, saber que ocurre y... recuperar el cuerpo de Jiraiya.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

_[POV's Naruto]_

-He mandado a un grupo de ninjas a buscar el cuerpo de Jiraiya, pero no han vuelto, pero no hemos tenido noticias, nada, y de eso ya han pasado varios días, algo extraño sucede, tu misión, saber que ocurre y... recuperar el cuerpo de Jiraiya.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Tsunade al respecto a la nueva misión que tendría que hacer, aún tenía muy reciente lo de ero-senin, a mas que su cuerpo debe estar algo descompuesto. Miré al suelo por unos instantes, dudando en lo que debía hacer o lo que no, para luego mirar a la mujer a los ojos con determinación.

-Lo haré.

-¿Estás seguro? Verle en el estado en el que debe encon...

-Sí, él querría que fuera yo el que averigüe lo que pasa.

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres, irás con Haruka, con Sai y con Kakashi, ellos ya han aceptado, partiréis mañana al alba.

-¿No viene Sakura-chan?

-No, después de todos los destrozos que ocasionó la última batalla con Pain, me es necesaria aquí, de todas formas no te preocupes, Haruka sabe algo del chakra curativo.

La chica se había quedado a un lado escuchándolo todo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás conforme con eso? - preguntó Tsunade mirándola.

-Yo... dije que protegería a Naruto-sama y eso haré, lo demás no importa. - dijo aunque con un tono extraño en sus palabras. - Iré a prepararlo todo, me adelanto Naruto-sama. - dijo marchándose de forma rápida.

Tsunade dio un suspiro de pesadez y yo no entendía nada, pero oba-chan no me quiso decir nada, tan solo:

-No está permitido hablar sobre los anbu, pero ella, conoció a Jiraiya, si encontráis el cuerpo, no la dejes sola con él.

No me dijo nada mas, después de hablar un poco me fui a casa, al llegar estaba ya todo el material listo, shurikens limpios y afilados al igual que kunais, vendas y otras cosas sobre la mesa, Haruka estaba haciendo la comida, mostrando indiferencia.

-¿Conociste a Ero-senin?

Ella estaba cortando algo y de pronto paró.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿Te pregunto yo que haces un día con diarrea?

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Lo mismo que preguntando a un anbu sobre su vida ¿Acaso no te han dicho que la identidad es secreta?

-Si pero...

-No hay peros, si lo que te preocupa es que mi rendimiento vaya a bajar, no dudes, pienso hacer esa misión correctamente aunque tenga que rescatar los restos de ese mujeriego.

-¡No hables así de él! - le dije alzando la voz, no me gustó el tono que empleó para decir eso - Si... era un mujeriego... pero eso no te da derecho a hablar así de él!

-Naruto-sama, ¿Quién te da derecho a defenderlo? Tu no sabes nada de él, porque hayas estado a su lado en los últimos años no significa que lo conocieras, era un viejo verde que escribía libros verdes, un mujeriego que no se ató a ninguna mujer, quizás haya sido un muy buen ninja o una gran persona, pero eso no quita lo que era.

-Pero

-No hay peros que valgan - dijo interrumpiéndome de nuevo - Si te quieres llevar bien conmigo mejor no lo nombres, al igual que yo no lo haré. Lamento que estés herido con su muerte, pero yo no lo estaré por mucho que lo defiendas.

Se marchó al cuarto de baño dando un fuerte portazo, ¿Que tenía con Ero-sennin? Parecía casi como si lo odiara, cosa que no me hacía ni pizca de gracia, ahora mas que nunca quería saber mas sobre Haruka, pero me temo que no lo iba a averiguar de ella. De repente de la olla empezó a salir agua.

-¡Harukaaa! ¡Ven corre! - le pedí auxilio, yo tan solo sabía cocinar ramen, pero no oí respuesta, me había ignorado - ¡La comida!

Intenté arreglar eso, o mejor dicho, intentar cocinar, pero todo no salió bien, estaba negro y pegajoso a la vez que espeso, las paredes tenían varias salpicaduras, cuando la chica salió del baño y vio el estropicio me dijo.

-Madre mia... ¿Pero que has hecho? ¿Una batalla con el guiso?

-¡La culpa es tuya te avisé pero no me hiciste caso!

Dio un suspiro - Esta bien, esta bien, anda vamos a comer ramen fuera, no me apetece limpiar ese destrozo ahora.

-¡Si, ramen! ¡Que bien dattebayo! - dije animado

-No te alegres tanto, porque me vas a invitar y a limpiar esto.

-¿Ehh?

-¿Quién ha destrozado mi guiso? Tu, por lo que tu lo limpiarás y me compensarás por ello, o siempre puedo ir y encargar coles de bruselas, ya las pago yo.

-¿Coles de bruselas? Esta bien, yo limpiaré ¡Vamos a por el Ramen dattebayo! - dije animado y descartando por total esa verdura.

-Entonces no se hable mas.

Los dos fuimos al mejor lugar donde poder comer ramen, el Ichiraku. Nos sentemos en la barra y el viejo se acercó.

-¡Ei Naruto! Hacía días que no venías por aquí.

-Es cierto he estado ocupado.

-Y veo que también as traido compañía. ¿Que os traigo?

-Jeje, si, yo quiero un ramen de carne.

-Lo mismo que él - dijo Haruka.

El hombre empezó a preparar el ramen, y entonces pensé en algo, si comería el ramen aquí.. Significaría que.. ¡Podría verle el rostro! Me quedé mirándola con cara divertida.

-¿Que miras?

-Nada, nada.

En poco nos trajeron los ramen, yo no le perdí de vista viendo como lentamente se quitaba la máscara de anbu, estaba muy curioso, al igual cuando creí que le podría ver la cara a Kakashi-sensei... y tal y como con la otra vez, me llevé un chasco, tenía una especie de pasamontañas.

-¿¡Ehh!?

-¿Eh que? - preguntó ella mirándome - ¿No creías que me dejaría ver en público, iluso, me lo puse a conciencia, estoy cansada de ir a otro lado a comer.

Hinché mis mejillas, yo quería verla y lo único que pude ver fueron sus ojos, unos ojos verde hoja bastante nítidos y profundos con cierto aire de tristeza en ellos a pesar de que no estuviera triste en ese momento.

[spoiler][img] u/f55/18/73/27/92/ojos_ [/img][/spoiler]

Comimos y volvimos a tener una conversación algo absurda como la de anoche, estoy empezando a pensar que quizás, a pesar de mostrarse desagradable en muchas ocasiones, quizás no sea tan mala.

Al día siguiente, fuimos al lugar de partida, todos preparados, ahora partiríamos hacía el lugar donde se vio a Ero-sennin por última vez, el lugar de su muerte y el cual, causaba tanto misterio.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:  
[u][i]NARUTO'S POV[/i][/u]

Nos pusimos en camino, yo, Kakashi-sensei, Sai y Haruka. La chica estaba mas callada de lo normal, pues tan solo hablaba si se dirigían a ella, hasta alguien como yo se da cuenta de eso ¿Que relación tendría Haruka con Ero-sennin? ¿Quizás fue una de sus tantas amantes? No podía saber la edad que tenía ella si siempre se cubría, aunque sus ojos no demostraban arrugas, muy vieja no podría ser, aunque la vieja Tsunade tampoco aparenta la edad que tiene.

Sai, se puso al lado de la chica.

-La verdad es que no te había visto por los anbu - dijo con una falsa sonrisa  
-Esa es la cuestión, no ser visto ¿No es una regla básica de todo ninja? - le devolvió ella cortándole.  
-Si eso es cierto.

Pasaron unos días hasta que llegamos cerca de nuestro destino, de pronto Haruka y Kakashi-sensei pararon de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté  
-¿No lo oyes, Naruto-sama?  
-No se oye nada.  
-Exacto, hay demasiado silencio - terminó de decir Kakashi.

De pronto, interrumpiendo el total silencio, aparecieron varios Zetsu del suelo, a primera vista, abrían por lo menos 100.

-Tal y como sospechaba, él está detrás de todo esto. - murmuró la anbu - Debe de ser un entretenimiento, no son demasiado fuertes pero debemos acabar con ellos lo antes posible.  
-Tienes razón - dijo Kakashi activando su sharingan.  
Sai sacó unos de sus rollos y dibujó corriendo un gran dragón que empezó por engullir a varios Zetsu, yo por el contrario con el kage bunshin iba golpeando a varios.

Haruka se puso delante de nosotros y empezó a hacer unos sellos

-Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu!

Sacó una gran bola de fuego que quemó a la mayoría de Zetsus, esa técnica era idéntica a la de Sasuke e Itachi. No me dio tiempo a pensar mucho mas pues mas de esos iban apareciendo, fuimos luchando durante un rato, parecían infinitos.

-Sai-kun, dibuja un ave y vayamos más adelante, no hay tiempo que perder, tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo la chica.  
El pelinegro asintió y dibujó a un gran dragón, todos subimos en él. Ya a una distancia razonable, la anbu volvió a lanzar otra bola de fuego para quemar a los zetsu sobrevivientes.

-¿Que quisiste decir como sospechabas? ¿Quién es él? - le preguntó Kakashi a Haruka  
-Pensé en él porqué los ninjas que iban a coger el cuerpo de Jiraiya no volvían, fácil respuesta, alguien quiere su cuerpo, probablemente para averiguar alguna técnica secreta que tenga, quizás alguna que no sepamos. ¿Quién investiga y se apodera de cuerpos ajenos? Dos personas, Orochimaru, ya muerto, y Akatsuki, el lider de Akatsuki.

Era un buen razonamiento, no pude evitar pensar en Shikamaru.

-Tienes razón, probablemente sea eso - dijo el sensei.  
-Vaya, Haruka eres más inteligente de lo que pareces - dijo Sai con su habitual sonrisa.  
-¿Eso es un insulto o un alago? - le preguntó la chica.

Sai sonrío, sin responder a su pregunta. De pronto vimos un lugar en runas.

-Baja ahí - dijo Kakashi a Sai.

Bajamos hasta el lugar, conforme nos íbamos acercando podía ir distinguiendo lo que había, un gran charco de agua y en él, una extraña planta que envolvía el cuerpo de Jiraiya herido, inerte y pálido. Me acerqué corriendo al bajar del dragón para ponerme frente a su cuerpo, varias se me escapó el llanto al verle de ese modo, no, no lo había superado, él.. mi padrino... no podía estar muerto. Kakashi me puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Naruto...  
-Parece que este dormido... ¿Verdad?

El sensei bajó la cabeza.

-No merece la pena llorar por un cadáver. - dijo seca Haruka.

Me giré mirándole de mala forma al escucharle, estaba a punto de reprocharle, pero no lo hice al ver como por debajo de la máscara anbu, caían lágrimas por él. Se fue acercando al sannin.

-Era un viejo verde, juerguista, irresponsable, idiota, baboso, bueno para nada... - iba diciendo conforme se iba acercando, al tenerle cerca le dio un puñetazo en el estómago dejándonos a todos impresionados - Real imbécil... no debiste morir tan pronto... ¿Por qué?... ¿No fueron suficientes las muertes que presencié? ¿Hasta cuándo...? ¿Hasta cuándo, viejo? - murmuró con la voz rota.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo Tsunade, que no la dejara sola, me acerqué a ella y rodeé sus hombros con uno de mis brazos mientras llorábamos los dos como idiotas.  
Hasta que de pronto, ese inerte cuerpo, abrió sus ojos ligeramente.

-¿N-Na..ru...ruto? - dijo Jiraiya.

Me quedé inmóvil por un instante, Haruka me soltó para abrazarle y yo fui tras ella.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Acaso no estabas muerto!? ¡No me des estos sustos, viejo imbécil! - le reprochó la chica.  
-¡Baka! Pensé... pensé..pensé que... tu... - dije entre llantos y algún que otro moco caía de mi nariz.

Kakashi y Sai estaban pasmados ante lo sucedido.

-Lo siento... -dijo él - ¿Qui-ién eres? - le preguntó a Haruka.

Haruka, a pesar de que estaba en contra de sus principios, se quitó la máscara y lo que llevaba debajo. Sus ojos verdosos le hacían juego a sus bellas y finas facciones, nariz pequeña y un poco puntiaguda, de labios carnosos pero no demasiado amplios creando una perfecta armonía.

-¿No reconoces a tu propia hija cuando la ves?


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

[Naruto POV's]

-¿¡Hija!? – Grité sorprendido, aunque no fui el único, todos allí presentes estábamos atónitos ante la tan reciente noticia.  
Jiraiya movió con gran dificultad su mano, pero logró posarla en la mejilla de la chica, pero Haruka la apartó.  
-No hay tiempo de sentimentalismos, debo curarte las heridas, esta planta te esta manteniendo con vida y no podrá seguir haciéndolo por mucho tiempo. Viejo, te ayudaré para luego darte una patada en el trasero, aún te la debo.

Con la manga, secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, estaba más que claro que aún estaba conmocionada pero que se hacía la dura ante todo, me pareció una chica más tsundere que la misma Sakura.

-¿Com…? – murmuró  
-Shh, ahora guarda silencio mientras analizo esta planta – dijo mientras la observaba detenidamente como envolvía a su padre – Por cierto, mi nombre en el anbu es Haruka, llámame así mientras hayan personas delante.  
Miles de preguntas me acechaban en mi mente, pero tal y como estaba de concentrada, creo que no me respondería ni a la hora. Kakashi se acercó, junto a Sai, mirando con una sonrisa a Jiraiya – Me alegro de ver que estás vivo. – dijo el albino.  
Haruka cortó un trozo de aquella misteriosa planta con un kunai, que al hacerlo se le pegó a la piel como si fuera una sanguijuela, ella de inmediato con el arma que tenía en su mano no lo pensó dos veces antes de cortar para despegar eso de su cuerpo, dejando una extraña marca negra sobre su palma.  
-Es una alga Yumen, absorbe casi por completo el chakra dejando al individuo tan solo al mínimo para así, mantenerle con vida e ir alimentándose lentamente, es un parasito carroñero que alguien esta controlando para tardar en matarle. – dijo Haruka. – Tiene un potente veneno también, viejo, estas completamente infectado, tu tez ya no tiene color propio siquiera, si te saco la planta de tu cuerpo, es posible que mueras.  
-¡Debe de haber otra forma! – le grité alterado ¿¡Como podía ser alguien tan fría!? ¡Estaba hablando de la situación de su padre! ¡De su propio padre! Ese pensamiento me carcomía por dentro.  
-En lugar de alterarte tanto y gritarme, dedícate a vigilar por si viene alguien, en lo que yo intento buscar una solución. – me echó en cara.  
Apreté mis puños y le di la espalda para vigilar el lugar, no quería ponerme a discutir delante de ero-sennin en tan mal estado tal y como estaba. Mientras, ella puso la palma de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su padre y emanaba un chakra curativo que de nada servía, pues aquellas plantas lo devoraban en segundos.  
-Viejo… - murmuró la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior – Vosotros dos – refiriéndose a Kakashi y a Sai – Ir con Naruto, necesito concentración y me será mas difícil sabiendo que pueden venir en cualquier momento.  
Ambos asintieron y aceptaron el venir a mi lado, sé que ella y ero-sennin hablaron de algo, pero no llegué a alcanzar oír de que se trataba, pero por la cara de ambos era importante. Yo supuse que sería sobre la delicada que era la situación, me estaba poniendo de los nervios tan solo de pensarlo.  
-Naruto – dijo mi sensei poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. – Confía en la chica, parece muy testaruda, no creo que le deje morir tan fácilmente.  
-Lo sé, pero, es que me da rabia la manera en la que habla ¿Acaso se cree la reina del mundo como para hablar así de ero-sennin?  
-Quizás tan solo no sepa como relacionarse con los demás correctamente – nos interrumpió Sai de repente – A mas de… que su rostro me es familiar pero no recuerdo de donde. – dijo serio, cosa que me extrañó el no verle con una de sus falsas sonrisas.  
De pronto, escuché un ruido, una especie de cascabel que nos alertó. Cada vez se acercaba mas y mas hacía nosotros.

-Estar atentos – dijo Kakashi.

De repente y del suelo, una enorme flor de loto roja salió creciendo nos apartamos de ella poniéndonos en guardia. Esa flor se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una persona en su interior, un chico bastante alto y delgado, vestido con un simple kimono masculino blanco. Tiene el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, tez muy blanca y una enorme cicatriz que le cruza la cara.  
Su mirada es sombría y oscura.

-Demasiada gente entrometiéndose en mis problemas. – dijo bajando del loto.  
-¿¡Quién eres!? – le grité - ¡No te dejaré pasar! ¡No tocarás a Ero-sennin!  
-Que ruidoso eres, rompes la preciada armonía del ambiente. – alzó sus manos para comenzar a hacer un sello –Rotasu no Kage. – murmuró mientras del loto salían varias ramas que se hacían gigantes y nos atrapaban como si se tratasen de cuerdas, envolviendo nuestro cuerpo y apretándolo.  
-¡Suéltame! – le grité intentando zafarme del agarre, estaba completamente inmovilizado y no podía hacer ningún ataque, ni siquiera un simple kage bunshin.  
Sai y Kakashi hacían lo mismo que yo, intentar salirse en vano. Mientras ese chico avanzaba lentamente – Vigilar que no interrumpan. – dijo y varios zetsus salieron de la tierra.

Haruka, se puso en guardia, durante este periodo había preparado algo, pero yo desconocía que era. Miró fijamente al pelinegro. – Enkon.  
-Vaya, no has cambiado nada, siempre en medio de mis planes con esos ojos hoja tan desafiantes. – le respondió.  
-A no ser que quieras otra cicatriz a juego, yo de ti me largaría por donde has venido, pero se que eso no lo vas a hacer. ¿Desde cuándo has caído tan bajo como para cooperar con Akatsuki?  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora, apártate de mi espécimen.  
-Sé lo que quieres de él, pero lamento decirte que ya no lo vas a obtener. – dijo y por primera vez pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque fuera ladeada era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.  
-¿Qué has dicho?  
-Lo que has oído, jamás tendrás el Seishin por mucho que lo intentes, él elije su propietario y aunque mates al viejo, aunque se lo extraigas, jamás podrás domarlo, no es un bijuu, hasta un idiota sabría la diferencia.  
-¿Un Seshin? – pregunté - ¿De que va todo esto? – le pregunté a Kakashi  
-Pensé que se habían extinguido… al igual que los bijuu, hace muchos años otras criaturas parecidas existían, entre ellos los Seishin. Espiritus errantes que habitan en el cuerpo del humano que eligen, sus poderes son un misterio pues cada uno puede ser o muy poderoso o muy enclenque. Pero si cayera en malas manos…  
-Es mucho mas que eso, hay algunos que son capaces de viajar a través del tiempo, o del mundo de los vivos, son espiritus libres. – terminó Sai, dándome cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. ¿Y si ese tipo lograba eso y es capaz de ir a través del tiempo? ¿Cómo cambiarían el futuro a su favor? Solo de pensarlo me ponía la piel de gallina.  
-El seishin será mío, ahora, muere. – dijo el chico pelinegro mientras varias de sus flores se acercaban peligrosamente con espinas venenosas hacía Haruka.  
-¡ Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu! – Haruka lanzó una bola de fuego que las fue incendiando, pero muchas de las plantas sobrevivieron, ella las esquivó como si nada.  
-Eso no funcionara conmigo, realmente sigues subestimándome.  
-El que me subestima eres tu, Enkon.  
La bola de fuego había quemado parte de la flor que nos había atrapado, dejándonos libres.  
-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – grité invocando a un veinte clones.  
-¡Sharingan! – activó Kakashi  
Sai dibujó un gran tigre de estilo chino, los tres ataquemos de frente al chico, pero una planta salió de sus pies elevándolo y haciendo que nuestros ataques fallasen, con los clones intenté trepar pero se desvanecían al tocarla, era potenciadoramente tóxica.  
-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – invocó la chica.  
Una sapo de unos cinco metros de altura, de color verde con manchas rosadas, mirada perdida, nariz como de cerdo apareció.  
-¡Que cosa tan fea! – no pude evitar gritar.  
-¿Te has mirado la cara? – me dijo.  
-Gamadino, no es momento. – dijo Haruka, ya encima de él.  
-¿No estaba muerto? – preguntó mirando a Jiraiya – Me alegro de verte.  
-Ya nos reencontraremos todos, ahora, salta, vamos a por él cara cruzada.  
La rana saltó muy alto, para ser tan feo era muy ágil, ya a la altura, volvió a soltar otra bola de fuego que esta vez le alcanzó, pero no le causó gran daño. De pronto una de las ramas atravesaron a Haruka por el pecho.  
-¡Haruka!  
Estaba dispuesto a hacer algo, pero ella me detuvo.  
-¡No intervengas! ¡Vigila bien al viejo! ¡Que nadie le toqué el sello de la frente! – me gritó viendo como algunos zetsus iban a por el sennin. Empecé a combatirlos, pero salían sin parar. Sai y Kakashi hicieron lo mismo.  
La anbu se sacó la rama a sangre fría y lamió al sapo.  
-Idiota, la piel de gamadino es curativa, se alimenta del veneno ajeno.  
Al viejo sennin se le hizo un sello, o más bien una marca, una estrella de cuatro puntas de color granate junto a cuatro esferas a cada lado. Poco a poco diría que estaba cogiendo un brillo extraño, que cada vez daba mas y mas intensidad.  
Jiraiya entonces, se puso de pie, estaba inconsciente pero su cuerpo se movió solo, su cuerpo emanaba una desconocida fuerza que logró que la planta le rechazase por completo. Los zetsu se volvieron locos y empezaron a atacarle, pero se lo estábamos impidiendo resistiendo como podíamos, aunque no lo sabía con certeza y parecía estar sano, yo sabía que no era así y que estaba débil, muy débil  
-¡No puede ser! – gritó el pelinegro furioso mirando a Haruka - ¡Tu! ¡Miserable rata de alcantarilla! ¡Estoy harto de que te entrometas en mi vida! ¡Morirás! ¡Hyuoten no jutsu!

Con un sello esas plantas le lanzaron unos potentes rayos a la chica, electrocutándola por completo.  
-¡Nena! – gritó el sapo - ¿¡Estas bien!?  
-No preguntes… lo evidente, hay que ganar tiempo…  
-Tienes que usarlo, yo solo no podré vencerle. – dijo mientras estaba esquivando varios ataques eléctricos muy fuertes.  
-Tienes razón… basta de tonterías. Sharingan.

Entonces sus ojos se volvieron rojos, una estrella negra perfectamente recta apareció en su pupila, cruzándola con una X ¿Era una Uchiha? ¿Y que clase de Sharingan era ese? ¿¡Acaso sabría algo de Sasuke!?


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

POV'S Haruka

Todo estaba saliendo sobre lo previsto, más o menos, el sello de mi padre ya le estaba obligando al Seishin a salir, pronto, esa criatura elegiría a un portador más digno que él, pues mi padre siempre prefirió el no usarlo y tenerlo encerrado, ya era hora de que eso no pasase. Era un peligro constante, pues eso dormía al Seishin junto a sus poderes haciéndole más vulnerable a las amenazas. A mas de que, la criatura se alimentaba de energía vital para generar chakra y ahora mismo, era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba el viejo, energía vital.

Enkon por el contrario parecía enfurecido, sabía que él quería obligar al Seishin desde el interior del sennin para introducírselo a si mismo para así, lograr mucho poder. Pero si la criatura era libre, jamás iría con él, pues odian a las personas de oscuras intenciones, su naturaleza es la luz.

Con mi sharingan activo, él me siguió lanzando de esas ramas, yo las esquivé al saltar de Yamadino, saqué de mi espalda, un enorme shuriken que siempre llevaba conmigo colgando para intentar atravesarle el pecho, varias de sus plantas intervinieron, pero las corté logrando alcanzarle en el costado, ya me había hecho paso, con un kunai fui a darle, pero lo cogió con la mano cortándose ante el contacto. Aproveché la cercanía para darle una severana patada sobre la herida que lo lanzó a varios metros, cayendo al suelo desde esa altura.

Salté para perseguirle, cayendo mis pies sobre su torso.

-No puedes conmigo, resígnate, Enkon.  
-Me vuelves a subestimar, niña, no eres más que una mestiza sin clan. – dijo, esas palabras me hirieron haciendo que me despistase, una enorme planta me atravesó en todo el pecho haciendo que escupiera sangre – Eres demasiado sentimental, tu barrera no es más que una fina capa de papel, demasiado débil para ser un ninja.

La planta me apartó tirándome varios metros, pero cerca de mi padre. El sapo vino corriendo hacía mi para que lo lamiera de inmediato y así lo hice, el veneno de esa planta no fluyó por mi cuerpo pero la herida me había debilitado. Naruto corrió hacía mi, mirándome extrañado por mis ojos.

-¿Estas bien?  
-Lo estaré cuando ese este bajo tierra.  
-¿Eres… una Uchiha?  
-No es hora de explicaciones, el sello ya esta terminado.

Mi padre le cubrió un brillo fugaz por completo, de su frente una forma empezó a salir, lentamente, esa luz nos cegó a todos mientras que poco a poco la criatura salió de ese cuerpo, dejando al viejo en el suelo inconsciente, pero vivo. El seishin era un animal no mas grande que un pastor alemán, gran tamaño de color blanco con toques rosados, con cuatro orejas, dos de gato y dos de conejo, en esas dos últimas le rodeaban un aro. Y en su frente el mismo sello que hasta hacía poco, tenía el viejo en su frente.

Las plantas de Enkon intentaron cogerle pero la criatura de un solo bostezo, sacó hielo de su garganta congelándolas e impidiendo que siguieran. Miró curiosa a todos los que habían ahí, sobretodo a Naruto con gran interés, pero luego se echó atrás de repente, el Kyubi quizás lo ahuyentase.

-¡Seishin! ¡Serás mío! – dijo Enkon hiendo a por él, pero la criatura dio un salto y con sus patas le golpeó la cara.  
-No me gustas, odio tu oscuridad. – dijo el animal, miró a Naruto – lástima, no me gusta compartir cuerpo – miró a Sai – Muy frío – miró a Kakashi – No me gustan los viejos, el anterior me tuvo durmiendo. – ese comentario en parte le dolió al sensei, para luego mirarme a mi – Demasiado atormentada, pero eres mi mejor opción de los que hay aquí.

Sin previo aviso se introdujo por mi frente como si tal cosa, sintiendo como invadía mi cuerpo ¡Yo no quería que se metiese conmigo! ¡Otro hubiera valido!

-¡No! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Seishin! – le ordené, había visto de cerca que los bijuu habían dado problemas, este le había dado problemas a mi padre, no quería tener mas complicaciones por mucho poder que me pudiera aportar.

-Muy escandalosa, mi nombre es Minn, ahora, quiero dormir hasta mañana. – dijo en mi interior.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:

POV'S HARUKA

Todo era demasiado irreal, mi padre, el que supuestamente estaba muerto, esta moribundo. El seishin que tanto tiempo ocultó ahora se había alojado en mi cuerpo y descansaba ahí, y para rematarlo todo, tenía a Enkon muy enojado y con ganas de pelea con Naruto ahí en medio¿Qué mas podía pasar en el nefasto día de hoy? Fuera lo que fuera, debía de protegerle, antes que a mi padre y antes que mi vida, Naruto-sama jugaba un papel muy importante, se lo prometí a esas personas…

Enkon me miró con una mirada de intenso odio en sus ojos.

-Tu, miserable rata, aunque tenga que descuartizarte para sacarte esa criatura no dudes que lo haré.  
-El odio ha cegado tu juicio, y si tengo que matarte para proteger aquello que creo no dudes que lo haré, Enkon, no creas que soy tan débil como para dejar que tus palabras me afecten.  
-Sucia Uchiha…  
-Di lo que te venga en gana, no eres mas que un competidor demasiado infantil.

Eso le enojó y mas pero luego sonrió de forma ladeada como ríendose de mi, haciendo que frunciera el ceño ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Tu no eres muy distinta a mi, el Seishin no tardará en rechazarte y cuando eso ocurra, yo estaré ahí. Después de todo, todos a los que estimas terminan muriendo. Los Uchiha, tu familia adoptiva, el tercer hokage y ahora, tu padre.

Sin mas dilación, una enorme planta carnívora salió del suelo enguyendose a mi padre.

-¡NO! – grité corriendo hacía la planta a gran velocidad, lanzando una bola de fuego pero la planta de pronto se metió bajo tierra sin dejar rastro. Naruto estaba a mi lado también había intentado atacar a la planta pero no estaba atenta a lo que él hacía. Estaba demasiado shockeada. - ¡Sueltale! ¿¡Acaso no me quieres a mi!? ¡Pelea como un hombre! – le grité a Enkon corriendo tras él y tomandole del cuello de la camisa . Mis ojos rojos brillaban de gran manera por el odio y rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. – Sueltale Enkon.  
– Adelante, matame y jamás sabrás donde esta, si realmente sigue con vida. – dijo con aire burlón – Sufre y ódiame, ódiame tanto que esa criatura te quiera alejada, eres una Uchiha, no tardarás en que tu corazón se inunde de oscuridad.  
-Muerete, no volverás a jugar conmigo a tu antojo.  
-¡Haruka no! – me gritó Naruto.

Pero ya era tarde, había cogido un kunai y le había atravesado el corazón a ese tipo, pero tal y como ya había averiguado, su clon, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Él jamás sería tan cercano siendo real, no podía saber su ubicación. Naruto se acercó a mi cogiéndome y levantándome un poco por la camisa.

-¡Era una pista! ¿¡Porque has hecho eso!? ¡Ahora no sabremos donde se encuentra ero-sennin! ¿¡Porque eres siempre así de odiosa!? – me dijo impotente, yo no le respondí, tan solo giré mi mirada, no porque no me atreviera a mirarle, no, simplemente, no quería discutir.  
-Naruto, no lo pagues con ella – dijo Sai acercándose a nosotros dos.  
-¿¡Que no lo pague con ella!? ¿¡Tu sabes lo que acaba de hacer!?  
-¿Acaso tú has hecho algo por él? – le dije yo mirándole de nuevo, ni que todo lo ocurrido fuera mi culpa, yo hice lo mejor posible por el viejo y sobretodo por Naruto aunque no hizo falta que lo defendiera lo hubiera hecho – Al menos yo le he dado vida, sea mucha o poca, yo he sido la única que he logrado pensar la manera de separarla de esa planta ¿Qué has hecho tu? Deja de culpar a los demás de tus culpabilidades.

Apretó los puños, de seguro si hubiera sido un chico me hubiera pegado, los sabía. Me soltó bruscamente para girarme la mirada ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Maldición, pero Enkon tenía en algo razón, todos los que permanecían a mi lado, terminaban muertos, sea o no culpa mía, así era, casi parecía una maldición, una maldición de la que no podía escapar.

Caminé hasta mi máscara y me la puse de nuevo, con ella me sentía mas segura, mas fuerte, menos vulnerable, hacía tiempo que la máscara para mi era algo más que para ocultar mi identidad y ahora mas que nunca, necesitaba que nadie me viera tan débil como me sentía. El sapo se me acercó.  
-Gracias por tu ayuda, Gamadino, ya puedes marcharte.  
-No fue culpa tuya. – dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer. Ojalá pudiera creerle.

Esa noche descansemos en el mismo lugar, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, yo simplemente me automarginé del grupo a propósito, no comí nada y me acosté en un rincón. A media noche, Kakashi vino hacía mi preguntando que si estaba despierta. Me incorporé y él me hizo un gesto para que fuera con él. Naruto y Sai ya estaban dormidos. Seguí al sensei un poco lejos de ellos para que no oyeran.

-¿Quién es ese Enkon?  
-Eso es información confidencial, no estoy autorizada para hablar de él.  
-Lo conoces de antes, debo saber quién es el enemigo y a que nos enfrentamos.  
-Es un traidor de Konoha, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, en un pasado fue algo parecido a un amigo, pero ahora ya no es así, eso es todo lo que puedo revelarte.

Después de eso, él me preguntó mas cosas de él, pero no le respondí como toda una buena anbu. Hasta que cambió de tema.

-Eres una uchiha eso salta a la vista ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke y Itachi Uchiha?  
-No soy exactamente una Uchiha, fui repudiada por mi madre y excluida del clan por mi sangre mestiza. Sobre esos hermanos, conocí a su familia cuando era muy niña, a rango personal jamás hablé con Sasuke, pero si con Itachi, sinceramente jamás pensé que él fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Aparentaba ser alguien que amaba a los suyos, fuera de eso, no volví a verle, si lo que me preguntas es su paradero sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de ninguno de los dos hermanos.  
-Esta bien, bueno, será mejor que descansemos, mañana será otro día basta por hoy.

Y nos fuimos a dormir. Esa noche tuve una horrible pesadilla donde Enkon y la persona que mató a mis padres adoptivos jugaban un papel importante.

POV'S NARUTO

Al día siguiente, me levanté con normalidad, apenas pude dormir ¿¡Como hacerlo si no sabía el paradero de ero-sennin!? Pero algo era seguro, no descansaría hasta encontrarle, nadie me convencerá de que esta muerto si no lo veo con mis propios ojos. No volveré a creerme su muerte, no, me negaba a aceptarlo.

Había varia tensión en el ambiente, Sai y Kakashi intentaron romperla, pero ni yo ni Haruka pusimos de nuestra parte, ella andaba mas callada que de costumbre y por mi podía seguir siendo así. Estaba enfadado de verdad. Durante el camino de vuelta a Konoha me sentí observado, me giré un par de veces para asegurarme.

-Son los zetsu, están bajo tierra observándome a mi, estoy segura de ello. – me respondió a mi duda mental la chica.- No creo que nos ataquen, están esperando a ver si el Seishin me abandona, y en verdad, no creo que tarde.  
-Si llegamos a la aldea sin que eso ocurra, allí no podrán seguirnos, por si acaso hay que estar alerta – dijo Kakashi.  
-Sería un inconveniente si nos atacasen para intentar pillar al Seishin. – agregó Sai con su sonrisa falsa.  
-Estas en lo cierto – respondió el sensei.  
-Naruto-sama, por si acaso lo hicieran, no deberías separarte de mi, sería relamente nefasto si te atacasen. – me dijo ella.  
-Sé defenderme yo solo. – respondí seco.  
-Mucha precaución es poca.  
-Si me vas a defender al igual que con ero-sennin mejor que nadie me defienda.

Quizás ahí me pasé, lo que no me esperé fue el guantazo que me arreó en toda la mejilla, me dio tan fuerte que me caí al suelo con los cinco dedos marcados.

-Te guste o no, o te defiendo yo o te encerrarán en la villa, así que jódete y resígnate a que voy a estar pegada a ti como la lapa a la roca. No me gustan las sutilezas ni las indirectas. Ya tengo yo bastante con mis problemas para que me los añadas, ahora, no te despegues de mi y andando, si no quieres que te ate y te lleve a rastras.  
-Haruka…- dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la sien  
-Ni Haruka ni leches, no hay discusión, estoy harta de su carácter infantil, cree que podemos salvar a todo el mundo, temerario, desordenado, infantil, descuidado, curioso, incapaz de decir o hacer algo sensato o siquiera pensar antes de hablar, y un tragón que desconoce la palabra comida sana. Me frustra, me frustra y mucho.

Su tono era de ya estar harta, me levanté y le planté cara, no tenía que pagar conmigo sus enojos, aunque quizás yo hice lo mismo.

-¿¡Infantil yo!? ¿¡Y tu que!?  
-¿Yo que de que?  
-Eres muy fría que parece que no tienes sentimientos, no tienes en cuenta a los demás y lo quieres hacer todo tu sola ¡Bipolar! Demasiado ordenada, parece que no te importa nadie mas que tu misma en cambio luego lloras como una mocosa con ero-sennin cuando hacía un instante le estabas poniendo a parir! ¡A ver si te aclaras! ¡Baka!  
-¿¡Baka!? ¡Tu eres el mas grande de los idiotas!  
-¿¡Yo!? ¡Mirate en el espejo!  
-¡Imbécil!  
-¡Niña boba!  
-¡Cretino!

Unos rayos parecían salir de nuestros ojos chocándose mutuamente. Kakashi se interpuso entre los dos.

-Vamos, dejadlo estar, no es momento de discutir…  
-¡Jum! – dijimos al mismo tiempo cruzándonos de brazos y girando la mirada.  
-Tal para cual… - dijo Sai.  
-¡Ni de broma! – dijimos de nuevo

El resto del camino no fue muy distinto, tenía algo que me hacía enojar y desconfiar de ella, pero por otro lado, tenía algo que me hacía creer que no era mala, algo así como con… Sasuke! Si, era bastante similar a él, aunque distinta ¿¡Será cosa de los genes!? ¡Si, seguro que eso!

Al llegar a la Aldea fuimos a ver a Tsunade para informarle de la situación.

-¿Enkon? ¿Es el mismo Haruka?  
-Si.

Tsunade hizo un silencio para luego añadir.  
-Esto es malo, muy malo y unido a Akatsuki aún peor.  
-¿Quién es ese Enkon? Tan solo nos ha dicho que era un traidor.  
-No lo podéis saber. – dijo tajante. – Haruka, debes alejarte de él lo máximo posible, no vayas en su encuentro bajo ningún concepto.  
-No tenía pensado hacerlo.  
-Ni tu tampoco Naruto, no hagas nada temerario en busca de Jiraiya.  
-¿Por qué? ¡Hay que rescatarle! – le reproché  
-De eso me encargaré yo, no hacer nada temerario.  
-¡Pero oba-chan!  
-¡No hay peros que valgan! Naruto he dicho que no y es mi último comentario al respecto. Podéis marcharos.

Todos salieron fuera pero yo no quería aceptarlo.

-Confía en mi Naruto – dijo la hokage – Ahora vete a casa y… vigila a Haruka.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No te lo puedo decir, posiblemente, vaya al encuentro con Enkon, evítalo, porque como vaya, morirá o… quizás la convenza para unírsele.  
-¿¡Como!?  
-Haz lo que te he dicho, ella te tiene que proteger y tu vigilarla para que no se meta en problemas, aunque con tu curriculum quizás te sea difícil, inténtalo, hay mucho en juego.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

[POV'S NARUTO]

Lo que dijo Tsunade me dejó algo perplejo, ¿Qué era eso de convencerla para unírsele? Sinceramente, ya no sabía que pensar sobre Haruka, pero, haría lo que oba-chan me había pedido. Salí del lugar, reuniéndome con la chica pelinegra que ya me estaba esperando. Caminemos hasta casa, estaba algo pensativo debido a lo sucedido.

-¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó

-¿Eh? No, nada nada.

-Mientes. – siempre era tan perspicaz ¿Cómo se lo hacía?

Me reí un poco incómodo mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

-¿Me vas a decir en que piensa tu cabeza hueca o tengo que adivinarlo?

-Pienso en tu mal genio – dije mientras abría la puerta y entrabamos en el hogar – De porque tienes que ser tan ruda.

-Es mi carácter, no se ser amable Naruto-sama al igual que tú eres incapaz de ser alguien sensato.

-Pero ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me vayas insultando a la mínima que puedes?

-¿Hacerme algo tu a mi? En absoluto, tan solo digo lo que pienso en cada momento, cosa que no suele caer bien a la gente, no le des más vueltas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué en todo el viaje el único que has insultado has sido a mi?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Porque tú eres alguien cercano ¿Por qué si no? Voy a darme una ducha, no se te ocurra entrar o te arrepentirás.- me advirtió cogiendo ropa limpia y metiéndose en el cuarto de baño.

¿Cercana a mí había dicho? Pues yo creía que en verdad le caía mal, ahora me sentía más confuso que antes, pero no pensaría demasiado en ello, creo que su problema era el que decía, habla demasiado claro. Ya que ella estaba ocupada comencé a preparar el ramen, sé que me había dicho que no debía comer tanto pero tampoco lo pensaba excluir de mi dieta.

De pronto escuché un grito, era Haruka desde el baño, mi primer instinto fue ir al baño, así que abrí la puerta de repente. Ahí estaba ella, desnuda, empapada con todo su cabello negro recogido en un moño y en el suelo de la bañera. Tenía una gran cicatriz en la espalda que la cruzaba de arriba a abajo, su cuerpo era delgado pero con curvas bien definidas. Me miró con mirada amenazante pero con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Sal de aquí pervertido! ¡Obsceno! – me gritó lanzándome uno de los botes de champú que había en toda la cara, no sabía si me sangraba la nariz por el golpe o al verla.

-¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento! – grité tapando mis ojos aunque entre ellos podía ver, se incorporó para seguir tirándome cosas

-¡Largo!

-¡Si, si! – le dije cerrando la puerta para apoyarme en ella una vez cerrada, ahora entendía alguno de los libros de ero-sennin y su obsesión por mirar, ella era divina… aún estaba con todo mi rostro rojo y con mi derrame nasal por lo contemplado.

Al poco caí al ceder la puerta, es que ella la había abierto solo que ahora llevaba un albornoz y una cara de enfado bastante severa.

-Te dije que como entrases lo lamentarías, Naruto-sama. – dijo juntando sus manos y haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-E..Espera, no fue de forma intencionada… escuché un grito y…

-Si no dejases todo por medio, no me abría tropezado con una pastilla de jabón, ni me habría caído ni gritado. – dijo caminando hacía mi lentamente.

-Espera, Haruka…

-Tranquilo, ahora no te voy a pegar, lo haré cuando menos te lo esperes, quizás hoy, puede que mañana o de aquí a una semana, cuando no te lo vengas venir me vengaré – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que me hizo tener escalofríos. Y tranquilamente se volvió a meter en el baño, creo que era peor la tortura de saber que en cualquier momento se va a vengar que si me hubiera golpeado.

Escuché el sonido del agua hervir y corrí hacía la cocina, menos mal que no había puesto todavía los fideos, si no se hubiera quemado todo el ramen. En cuestión de poco tiempo , ya tuve la comida lista.

El día de hoy pasó bastante tranquilo, salí un rato y saludé a varias personas, Hinata, Kiba entre otros. No parecía que Haruka tuviera pensado desobedecer a Tsunade, se estaba preocupado la vieja oba-chan por nada. Al caer la noche, nos acostemos cada uno en su lado, entonces le pregunté algo.

-Haruka, ¿Por qué tan solo a mi me llamas –sama?

-Es una mera terminación que muestra respeto.

-¿Respeto? ¿Tu? – dije algo divertido.

-Sí, es mi forma de mostrarlo ¿Te molesta?

-No, tan solo se me hace extraño ¿Y porque yo?

-Quién sabe. – dijo haciéndose la misteriosa sin responderme a la pregunta.

-¿Es por el Kyubi? Al principio pensé en ello, por eso tenías que quedarte a mi lado, pero, no eres como Danzo por ejemplo. – le comenté, no tenía esa sensación, la sensación de que me tratase como una amenaza o algo que utilizar, jamás pensé en ella de ese modo.

-Aunque no fueras un jinjuriki estaría donde estoy ahora, ahora, duérmete. – dijo cubriéndose para dormir.

-¿Por qué? Quiero saberlo. – le pregunté pero no me respondió.- Haruka!

-¿Por qué será? – me preguntó, estaba claro que lo hacía a propósito para picarme.

- Pues si no me lo dices… tendré que sacártelo.

Empecé a hacerle cosquillas en los lados.

-¡No! ¡Naruto hahaha! ¡No suel..haha ta! – dijo intentando que parase, para luego devolverse y hacerme cosquillas a mí.

Estuvimos así un rato, pero al final no me dijo el porqué, para mí, Haruka seguiría siendo un misterio, ella y lo que pensaba, aunque por lo menos se quitaba la máscara delante mío para comer y acostarse.

[POV'S Haruka]

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, creo que me estaba llevando bien con Naruto-sama, pero, eso me asustaba, porque Enkon tenía razón en algo, todos aquellos que me habían tomado estima, habían muerto ¿Y si lo hacía el rubio? No podría soportarlo, ya había visto demasiadas muertes cercanas. Primero la muerte de la madre que jamás me quiso y todos los demás, luego, el asesinato de mis padres adoptivos aquellos que habían sido tan cálidos conmigo, luego, el tercer hokage, el cual me había protegido de muchos. Y para rematar mi padre.. que quizás ahora no estaba muerto, pero posiblemente lo esté dentro de poco.

-B¿Por qué no eres capaz de pensar en algo más bello? /B– me preguntó una voz interior, era el Seishin.

-ISeishin… ¿Acaso tengo otra? No quiero que Naruto-sama le ocurra nada malo por mi culpa/i - le confesé, ya me había resignado a que se quedaría ahí dentro, y mentirle sería inútil, ya sabía lo que pensaba.

-bNo lo hará, es un buen chico y esta bien protegido con ese bijuu./b

-iSubestimas a Enkon, a mas, tiene a mi padre., seishin/i

-bMi nombre es Minn, Seishin Minn, no lo olvides. Tengo mis dudas respecto a ti, tu corazón esta lleno de dolor y tristeza, pero, no hay maldad, pero, si sigues así, lentamente ese dolor se convertirá en un odio tan profundo que sería asqueroso de soportar./b

-I¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora que estas en la aldea elijes a otro? No te será muy difícil./i

-Porque tú, has llamado mi atención, no tienes que saber más y… quiero que aprendas a usarme, de momento tan solo me acuerdo de pocos poderes pero

lentamente, los recuperaré. Ahora, duerme, mañana será otro día.

Dejé de hablar con Minn, quería descansar, de veras, pero, esos pensamientos de Naruto dañado por mi culpa me torturaban junto a mi padre, ¿Qué le estarían haciendo en ese instante? Y yo aquí tumbada, no, no podía simplemente confiar en la Hokage, mi experiencia me decía que cuando confiaba en alguien me decepcionaba o me traicionaba. Me levanté mirando a Naruto.

-Si tú supieras… probablemente me reprocharías el ir sola. Pero no puedo exponerte al peligro, quizás me puedas perdonar, Naruto-sama.

Entonces el comenzaba a despertarse, no me lo pensé dos veces antes de golpearle la nuca y dejarle inconsciente sobre su cama. Cogí un papel y le escribí:

Naruto-sama, sé que eres un temerario incontrolable e irreparable, pero haz algo a diferencia de mí, se prudente y quédate en Konoha, no te preocupes por el viejo, haré todo lo posible por salvarle.

Bah, no se para que te lo escribo si sé que no me obedecerás por mucho que te diga que no me sigas. Al menos, no vayas solo, tú tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti.

PD: Aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no vengas, estar cerca de mí siempre trae problemas.

Dejé la nota pegada a la puerta del baño, seguro que cuando se despierte será el primer sitio que miré, es extraño pero le conocía. Después de eso, me marché ¿Hacía donde? Sabía algo de información de mi enemigo, y suponía donde se escondería, Enkon, sin lugar a dudas te encontraré y aclararemos esta cuenta pendiente, no sé si Seishin Minn querrá permanecer a mi lado y ayudarme, pero algo tenía claro, traería al viejo a la aldea, vivo o muerto.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo7:

[POV'S NARUTO]

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, miré a mi alrededor y Haruka no estaba, entonces tuve un muy mal presentimiento. Me levanté a toda prisa ¿Quizás este en el baño? Si, probablemente, fui hacía allí y vi un papel pegado en la puerta y al leerlo me quedé blanco. ¡Mierda! ¡Le dije a Tsunade que cuidaría de ella! ¡Se ha ido y no sabía donde!

Apreté con rabia ese trozo de papel, de nuevo, un amigo se marchaba de la villa aunque fuera a buscar a ero-sennin, tenía una mala intuición, una que me decía que no la volvería a ver, o de lo contrario, no la vería del mismo modo que ayer. ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque no cuenta conmigo para nada esta chica!? ¡Siempre hace lo que le viene en gana! Me vestí a toda prisa y miré la cocina, incluso me había preparado el almuerzo antes de marcharse… Tenía que encontrarla, a ella y a ero-sennin, les traería de vuelta, de eso seguro.

Corrí hasta la casa del Hokage y una vez allí le expliqué la situación.

-¿¡Que se ha marchado!? ¡Dios! – Dijo dando un suspiro de pesadez – Esta niña hace lo que le viene en gana… Habrá ido a por Enkon, te dije que la vigilases.

-¡Aprovechó mientras dormía!

-Nada de escusas, si Enkon la encuentra…

-Oba-chan. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que me digas que está pasando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Haruka, ¿Quién es realmente? Sé que es hija de ero-sennin y una Uchiha, pero, hay algo extraño en ella ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en mí? ¿Y quién es ese Enkon?

-Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a ella, cuando la encontremos, me hizo jurar que no mencionaría nada, dejemos eso y ahora la prioridad es encontrarla. Tu, Sai y Hinata iréis a buscar alguna pista por alrededor de la aldea, si encontráis algo, informarme de inmediato y si no, volved donde Enkon se llevó a Jiraiya, posiblemente esté allí para buscar alguna pista.

Al final no me contó nada, pero al menos no me dejaba al margen de esto, quizás porque sabía que iría a por ella con de todos modos. En cuestión de un rato, reunimos al equipo y ya estábamos preparados para marcharnos. Me concentré lo más que pude para encontrar una pista alrededor de la aldea, pero nada.

-Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata apoyando su mano tímidamente sobre mi hombro – No te preocupes, la encontraremos. – dijo para confortarme.

-Por supuesto, la traeremos de vuelta dattebayo! – dije con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco desanimado.

-Deberíamos volver al sitio aquel, tal y como dijo la Hokage, lo más seguro volvió allí para encontrar alguna pista. – propuso Sai.

-Sí tienes razón – le dije mientras poníamos rumbo hacía el lugar.

[POV'S HARUKA]

Hice lo que tenía que hacer, esta vez no pediría ayuda a nadie, yo misma cuidaría de mí, como siempre hice. Tomé un camino distinto, sabía dónde estaría Enkon, en nuestro lago. No tardé mucho tiempo, ¿Seis horas tal vez? Si, algo así. Estaba en la parte Norte saliendo de Konoha aunque ya no pertenecía literalmente a la villa, era un lago apartado con una pequeña cascada y una llanura plana sin apenas vegetación.

Era poco antes de mediodía, supuse que Naruto ya se habría despertado y estaría buscándome, ese idiota…

-Has venido más pronto de lo que creía. – dijo una voz familiar, una flor de loto se abrió ante mí, activé mi sharingan de inmediato – ¿Te acuerdas de cuando veníamos aquí a escondernos? ¿Qué recuerdos, cierto?

-Sí, pero el Enkon de entonces ha muerto.

-Que fría eres.

-Déjate de tonterías, sabemos a lo que he venido, devuélveme a mi viejo.

-¿Y si me niego?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-¿Qué quiero? Fácil, a ti de mi lado, si te unes a mí y a mi causa, dejaré a tu padre con vida.

-Los muertos no regresan a la vida, por mucho que te empeñes, la venganza es algo que te hará volverte mas oscuro.

-Soy mucho mas que un simple vengador al menos no soy como tú, tú no eres más que una incrédula que se aferra a una promesa hecha a un par de muertos. ¿No te gustaría volver a ver a tu padre con vida? Entonces haz lo que te digo.

Cerré mis ojos para meditar ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Si me enfrentaba a él, jamás volvería a ver al viejo eso estaba seguro, terminaría bajo tierra devorado por alguna de sus plantas. Pero, ¿Unirme a él? Esta con Akatsuki, una organización que quiere apoderarse de todos los bijuus, incluyendo al Kyubi de Naruto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado todo?

-Para que acepte, necesito algo más que eso, quiero otra cosa.

-Sabía que eras similar a mí, el interés te mueve. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

[POV'S NARUTO]

Tenía un mal presentimiento, lo seguía teniendo, entonces frené de repente al notar un chakra familiar, era algo malo y tan solo fue por un instante. Paré de seco haciendo que Hinata se chocase con mi espalda.

-Gomenasai… ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun?

-Está por allí – dije señalando una dirección.

-No, el lugar se enc… - intentó decir Sai si no fuera porque le interrumpí.

-¡No digo eso! ¡Haruka está ahí la he podido sentir! ¡Vamos! – les grité empezando a correr en esa dirección.

-¡Espera Naruto-kun! – dijo la Hyuuga siguiéndome junto a Sai.

-¿Estás seguro? – me preguntó el pelinegro.

-Completamente, era ella, o eso creo.

Corrimos hasta que llegamos a un lago, en el suelo se encontraba ero-sennin inconsciente pero con mucho mejor color de cara, completamente solo. Me acerqué a él para empezar a menearlo.

-¡Ero-sennin despierta!

-Naruto-kun, no creo que sea bueno moverlo de esa forma…

Poco a poco, fue despertando e incorporándose.

-¿¡Donde esta Haruka!? – le pregunté sin rodeos.

-Ella… se ha ido con Enkon.

-¡No es posible! ¡Ella no nos traicionaría de esa forma!

-Al contrario – dijo apretando sus puños – Lo ha hecho por nosotros, Enkon le ha prometido que si permanece a su lado, me dejaría vivir e intentaría persuadir a Akatsuki de perseguirte.

-No es posible… esa baka… ¿Se ha sacrificado por nosotros?

Parecía en este momento que el mundo se me acabase de derrumbar por completo, Haruka… ella había ido con su peor enemigo por mí, hubiera preferido ponerme yo en su lugar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ero-sennin? ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí? – le pregunté de forma entrecortada.

-Porque prometió protegerte aún a costa de su vida.

-¿¡A quién!?

-A sus padres adoptivos.

-¿¡Y quiénes rayos son!?

-Minato y Kushina.

Me callé de golpe, ¿Papá y Mamá? ¿Ella había sido su hija adoptiva? No podía ser… Me caí al suelo de la impresión que me dio, no podía dar crédito a lo que mi conducto auditivo estaba percibiendo. El viejo ero-sennin sacó una vieja foto de su bolsillo, ahí podía observar a él, a mi padre, a mi madre en alto estado de embarazo y a una niña con una sonrisa muy tierna y feliz.

-Esa es Haruka, no, mejor dicho, Noah, ese es su verdadero nombre, Haruka es el nombre en clave que los ANBU le dieron. Noah fue rechazada por su madre al nacer, la odiaba, pues a causa de ese embarazo su marido la repudió y la echó de casa. Cuando Haruka cumplió los cuatro años fue expulsada del clan Uchiha, yo, no me podía hacer cargo de una criatura así que se lo pedí a las únicas personas que sabía que podría confiar, tus padres – hizo una pausa y dijo con voz melancólica – Ellos, la trataron como a su hija, aunque Noah siempre les llamaba –sama, decía que así mostraba el respeto y admiración que sentía por ellos, jamás la vi tan feliz, decía algo como que sería la mejor hija y hermana del mundo, siempre estaba muy apegada a Kushina. Pero, él día que ellos murieron, o sea, el día que naciste, ella estaba presente observándolo todo, como iban muriendo lentamente. Tu padre, segundos antes de morir al parecer le dijo que cuidase de ti, y ella en el entierro les prometió que te protegería aún a costa de su vida. Pero era muy pequeña, con cinco años no podía cuidar a un bebé y yo estaba fuera y no me enteré de la situación hasta años después. Después de eso, no supe nada de ella hasta ayer que la vi.

Ahora entendía el porqué siempre me quería proteger, el porque yo, se lo debía a mis padres, ella me veía como a un hermano, mi hermana Noah. Quizás no de sangre pero mis padres la reconocieron como tal. Ahora entendía eso que me había dicho mi padre aquella vez que se presentó "Dile a Noah que tu madre y yo la queríamos" Ahora sé que era ella…

-Baka… - murmuré y no pude evitar que de mis ojos cayeran lágrimas.

[POV'S Haruka]

Había accedido a ir con Enkon, él mismo chico que me traicionó hace años atrás, a mí y a toda la villa. Pero ahora, tan solo podía pensar en el bienestar de mis seres queridos y de nada más. Era mi deber el proteger, mi cometido en la vida y sabía que para nada sería el destruir, pero, si tenía que hacerlo para que aquellos que amo estuvieran con vida, lo haría. Me envolvería en oscuridad para que ellos existan.

Después de haber accedido, dos flores salieron del suelo, una que traía a mi padre con vida y otra, Enkon se subió en la segunda.

-Vamos. – dijo sin rodeos, yo le seguí subiéndome en ella, para después ser engullidos por ella y andar bajo tierra.

No sé cuanto rato pasó, en verdad lo desconozco, pero cuando nos detuvimos llegamos a una especie de escondite. Estaba todo lleno de plantas y enredaderas, camuflándose con el paisaje y en su interior, unas instalaciones que tenían lo necesario. Unas salas de reuniones, por así decirlo, dormitorios, lugar para entrenar etc…

-¿Este es tu escondite?

-Sí, ahora quiero que me hables del Seishin.

-No hay mucho que explicar de él, se ha escondido en mi cuerpo y dice que quiere permanecer allí, que yo le causo curiosidad. Enkon, no te engañes, jamás querrá ir contigo, está en su naturaleza el rechazar lo oscuro y bizarro.

-Lo sé, pero entonces, tú serás mi herramienta. Vamos a entrenar y cuando estes lista, atacaremos Konoha con Akatsuki.

-¡Eso es horrible!

-No lo es, por culpa de la villa, perdí a Hikari, ellos la mataron y luego no quisieron castigar al culpable. Obtendrán lo que se merecen y más tarde, usaré a mi conveniencia y terminaré con Akatsuki, pues sé que ellos han hecho cosas realmente malvadas.

-Enkon ¿Sigues pensando que estás haciendo lo correcto?

-Soy un héroe nato, solo que la gente me ve como un villano.

-Has perdido tu cordura. – dije dejando de mirarle

El cogió mi rostro con fuerza para obligar a verle.

-Yo no soy la que se ha resignado a ver a los suyos caer, Noah, nos hemos herido mutuamente al estar en lados opuestos, reconozco que te he querido ver muerta por no permanecer a mi lado y mostrarte débil. Y aunque estés aquí de forma obligada, me alegro de tenerte conmigo, eras la mejor amiga de Hikari y, la persona a la que un día amé, aunque fuera no correspondido.

-Enkon, ¿Estas intentando manipularme?

-No – dijo soltándome – Esta vez, no es así, aunque cree lo que te dé la gana. Ahora, comamos algo, hoy te doy la mañana libre en la tarde entrenamos..

-Es casi de tarde.

-Con más razón debes darte prisa en alimentarte.

[POV'S Naruto]

Llevemos a ero-sennin a la aldea, me alegraba de que por lo menos, pudiera él estar de vuelta, pero… ¿Qué sería de ella? No podía dejar de pensar en ello, si tan solo hubiera estado más pendiente…

-Naruto, no te tortures – dijo ero-sennin en el hospital junto a Sakura

-¿Por qué no la has detenido?

-Estaba inmovilizado bajo tierra, ojalá hubiera podido, pero ahora, echarnos la culpa no la hará volver.

-La traeré de vuelta, sin dura, a ella y a Sasuke… traeré a mis amigos de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste, aunque tenga que traerlos a rastras.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

[POV'S Naruto]

Pasaron los días, semanas, incluso meses, seis para ser exactos. Medio año sin saber de ella. Añoraba sus estúpidas discusiones, su rudeza, incluso cuando no me dejaba comer ramen. La chica que se había ocupado de cuidar de mí no estaba, sentía que le había fallado de gran manera porque, fui incapaz de protegerla yo a ella. ¿Por qué todos los Uchiha se me escapan? ¿Qué será de ella? Tan solo podía pensar que ese hijo de mala madre haya podido hacerle, investigar con ella, extraerle el Seishin… quién sabe.

Y eso no era todo lo malo, habíamos recibido noticias de que Sasuke se había unido a Akatsuki ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Ero-sennin se puso a vivir conmigo, al menos no estaba del todo solo, aunque, su compañía no era suficiente para hacer que no pensase en mis dos amigos. Si, a Noah la consideraba mi amiga, mi hermana… y no por ver la fotografía de mis padres con ella, no, si no, por lo que hizo por mi, con ese acto demostró que realmente no había nada de malo en ella.

-Naruto ¿Aún pensando en las nubes? – me dijo mi padrino.

-¿Eh? Ah, si hehe – dije rascándome la cabeza con una sonrisa falseada.

El día parecía ser como otro cualquiera en apariencia, hasta que estando en casa limpiando un poco el gran desastre que teníamos ero-sennin y yo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y perdí el conocimiento. Desperté en un lugar extraño, era como un viejo bosque de bambú, de noche con miles de luciérnagas rodeando al lugar y de pronto la imagen de una chica, de cabello corto y negro, ojos ambar y, unas extrañas orejas de gato sobre su cabeza.

-Naruto-sama.

-¿Noah? – pregunté sin creérmelo del todo - ¿Eres tu?

-Sí, veo que ya sabes mi nombre. – dijo sin moverse de donde estaba. Corrí hacía ella para abrazarla, la chica simplemente se quedó ahí de pie aceptando el contacto.

-¡Baka! ¿¡Donde has estado!? ¿¡Que es esa apariencia!? ¿¡Que te ha hecho Enkon!?

-Naruto-sama – dijo mi nombre tomando mis manos para separarnos y mirarme a los ojos – He dominado por completo el Seishin Minn, se ha fusionado conmigo incluso, por eso domino el control mental y puedo comunicarme contigo. Pero ese no es el caso, Naruto-sama, debes abandonar Konoha.

-¡No! – dije separándome de ella. - ¿¡Como me puedes pedir eso!? ¡Eres tu la que debe regresar!

-Eso no es posible.

-¿¡Porque!?

-No te lo puedo decir, vengo a advertirte, sal de Konoha durante tres días como mínimo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor… hazlo sin cuestionarme – dijo agachando la mirada.

-No puedo hacer eso, dime el porque. Se que te has unido a ese idiota para protegernos ¡No quiero que me protejas mas! ¡Quiero que vuelvas! ¡Mamá y Papá así lo hubieran querido!

-Tienes razón, Kushina-sama, Minato-sama llorarían si me vieran. – dijo sin levantar mirada con cierto aire de melancolía, luego alzó la vista hacía mi y se acercó – No te pido que me perdones, tan solo, no me odies por lo que voy a hacer, Naruto-sama. – dijo besando mi frente y entonces ella se desvaneció, junto a todo el paisaje.

Desperté en mi habitación, estaba empapado en sudor.

-¡Por fin despiertas! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te has puesto pálido y te has desplomado de repente.

-Noah… ella… algo malo ocurrirá ¡Ella me ha pedido que me marche de Konoha y….!

-Tranquilo Naruto, has tenido que ser una pesadilla, solo eso.

-No lo creo, era tan real…

Me quedé pensativo ¿Por qué debía de abandonar Konoha por ese tiempo? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué dijo que no la odiara? ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo? El no saber que pasa realmente me frustra.

El resto del día estuve algo inquieto por la pequeña visión que había tenido. A la mañana siguiente se respiraba calma, demasiada calma hasta que, se escuchó el sonido de alerta, algo pasaba, yo junto a varios ninjas más en la casa de la Hokage.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kakashi

-Nos atacan, Akatsuki de nuevo. – respondió la Hokage

-¿¡Otra vez!? – preguntó Sakura

-Me temo que si, y nuestras defensas aún están demasiado débiles para recibir un ataque…

-Hemos identificado a algunos de ellos, Enkon, Sasuke y el equipo Taka, los zetsu y una chica montada en moto, de momento se desconoce de quién se trata. – dijo el padre de Ino

-¿¡Una chica!? ¿¡Tiene pelo corto y apariencia de gato!?

-¿Eh? Si, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-¡Es Noah!

-¿Quién es Noah? – preguntó el ninja.

-Haruka – le respondió Tsunade - ¿Qué es eso de la apariencia de gato Naruto?

-Ayer se me apareció en una visión diciendo que me marchase de la aldea, no pensé que quisiera atacar… ¡Debo detenerla!

-No harás tal cosa, es Akatsuki, tiene que ser una trampa para atraparte

-¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Y no la pienso dejar sola! - dije saliendo de la sala.

-¡Naruto! – me gritó la Hokage en vano.

[POV'S NOAH]

Durante este largo periodo, Enkon no me obligó a hacer nada mas que entrenar y dominar a Minn. No tuve que tratar con Akatsuki, cosa que agradecí aunque tal vez lo hizo porque no se fiaba de mi. Pero hoy era el día, debíamos destruir del todo a Konoha, un potente enemigo de Akatsuki y de Enkon. Me sentía avergonzada de mi misma, pero me prometieron que no tocarían a Naruto, al menos de momento.

No nos costó demasiado destruir la barrera que protegía a la aldea, estaba debilitada del ataque de Nagato.

-Enkon ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Por supuesto, llevo tiempo deseando el terminar con Konoha y ahora tengo que aprovechar que está debilitada.

-Hikari lloraría al ver en lo que te has convertido.

-Cierra la boca y limítate a hacer lo que te he dicho.

-Está bien, pero recordar, no podéis dañar ni a Naruto ni a mi padre ¿Queda claro?

-Estas pesada con el tema.

-También va por ti, Sasuke. – le dije al Uchiha, el tan solo asintió. Aún me preguntaba el porque quería destruir Konoha, había escuchado hablar a Naruto de él y sinceramente, a mi me parecía un miserable por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque, no se lo podía echar en cara, a fin de cuentas, yo también estaba destruyendo Konoha.

Y así empezó nuestra ofensiva. Tenía mi sharingan desactivado, con mi vista del Seishin no me era necesario por el momento, con el enorme shuriken de mi espalda lo lancé partiendo en dos a algunos ninjas de bajo nivel que andaban despistados mientras conducía la moto… Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero, debía pensar en los míos, su recuerdo y el saber que estarán bien aunque me odien era lo que me mantenía de pie día a día. La moto era un mero capricho, iba mas rápido en ella.

Minn me habló en mis pensamientos.

-Noah, no me gusta eso.

-Lo sé, no me gusta ni a mi. – le respondí – Pero sabes que lo hago por algo bueno, proteger a los míos.

-Ten cuidado o te convertirás en alguien como Enkon, que no distingue el bien del mal.

-Posiblemente acabe como él, quién sabe. Ahora no me distraigas Minn.

Seguí así hasta que alguien desvío mi shuriken, cierto rubio.

-¡Noah! – me gritó, en su cara se podía reflejar una mezcla de decepción y enfado.

-Naruto-sama, te dije que te marchases, siempre eres tan desobediente.

-¿¡Que te crees que estas haciendo!? ¡Estas matando a personas de Konoha!

-Ya me he dado cuenta, debo hacerlo.

-¿¡Para protegerme!? ¡Deja ya esa mierda! ¡Yo no quiero ser protegido a costa de la vida de los demás!

-Naruto-sama, apártate de mi camino o yo misma te apartaré.

-No voy a dejar que sigas haciendo esto, ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

-Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, te sacaré a rastras de este lugar, aunque lo tenga que hacer con todos tus huesos rotos. - dije bajando de mi vehiculo. - Es la última vez que te lo diré, Naruto-sama, porfavor, vete de Konoha.

-No voy a abandonar a mis amigos.

-Ni yo a mi familia.

Pocas eran las veces que yo pedía algo porfavor, muy pocas, pero, si no quería por las buenas sería por las malas, cosa que lamentaba profundamente. Sentí el chakra de Minn fluir por mis venas, mis ojos de color ambar empezaron a brillar quedando en un color oro brillante, un par de colmillos me sobresalían.

-Vamos haya Minn.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

[POV'S Noah]

Corrí hacía él sacando mis uñas de felino arañandole parte de su cuello y su torso, creo que realmente creía que no le atacaría, se apartó con demasiado retraso.

-No bajes la guardia en ningún momento, Naruto-sama, es la primera regla de todo ninja.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Varios clones de si mismo aparecieron planeando atacarme, con mi habilidad felina logré apartarles con gran facilidad, saqué mi shuriken gigante para acabar con ellos, por si acaso me equivocaba y le daba a naruto de muerte, lo dejé clavado en una pared cercana, valiendome con mis propias manos.

-¡Lucha de verdad! ¡Naruto-sama no me subestimes ni creas que no voy a dañarte porque te equivocas! - le provoqué - ¡No soy alguien que pueda ser vencida por tan poca cosa que unos simples clones!

-Si eso es lo que quieres, te obligaré a que pares de atacar la aldea y regreses, aunque tenga que hacerlo rompiendote todos los huesos.

-Hablas demasiado para lo poco que haces.

Varios de sus clones me rodearon para lanzarme varios rasengan, di un gran salto agarrandome a un poste de la luz haciendo que ellos mismos, se dieran con los otros clones autodestruyendose, quedando el original. Bajé acariciando mi moto para luego ir a por Naruto.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

Le lancé una gran bola de fuego que logró esquivar inclinandose a su derecha, tal como predije, atraje el chakra que había impregnado con la moto tan solo unos intantes atrás, dando de lleno a la espalda del muchacho.

-Naruto-sama, dije que te mantuvieras en guardia. - le dije mientras el vehículo volvía a mi lado. - Usa el modo sabio, puedo predecir todos tus movimientos, iguala esta pelea o sal de la villa.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque todo tiene que ser en peleas? - dijo él levantandose del suelo para mirarme decidido, ahora si, pelearía. - Realmente los Uchiha sois muy testarudos.

Transformado una vez, en su modo sabio le contemplé un breve instantante, aquellos ojos azul cielo se habían tornado de color ámbar ¿Acaso ese sería el color de la batalla? Quién sabe.

Su velocidad había aumentado, junto con mas clones se acercaron a mi con el rasengan, pude esquivarlos en gran mayoria, usé mi moto de escudo, por suerte la reforcé de un buen material, era mi capricho por así decirlo. La cogí de la rueda trasera, y como si fuera el shuriken, la empleé para golpear a todos los presentes, logrando impactar en la cabeza del auténtico. Me acerqué a él, preparada para usar mi bola de fuego pero de detrás mio habían quedado un par de clones que lograron darme con su rasengan en mi espalda. Escupí sangre en lo que Naruto se incorporaba y me golpeaba en la boca del estomago, impactandome y llevandome varios metros.

Me levanté y usé el chakra de Minn, uno de sus poderes mentales era la levitación, en el aire, me di prisa hacía el rubio intentando clavarle mis garras, pero mutuamente nos ibamos esquivando los golpes.

-Noah, aún estas a tiempo de volver por tu propio pie.

-Eres muy terco y obstinado, ¿Acaso sabes lo que podría hacerte Akatsuki? ¿Acaso tu no harías lo mismo, no digo por mi, si no, por alguien a quién estimes? ¿¡No lo harías tu por el viejo o por Sakura!? ¿¡Eh!? - le reproché poneindo mas fuerza en el ataque logrando remarcar el arañazo anterior en el cuello - ¡No vengas ahora dandome sermones!

Le empujé para hacer los sellos y lanzarle otra gran bola de fuego, esta mucho mas grande que la anterior. Eso provocó que una casa, que ya la habíamos dañado con anterioridad, cayera creando una gran nube de humo. No escuché nada y por un instante me preocupé.

-¿Naruto-sama?

Entonces él mismo con un clon hicieron otro rasengan, lo intenté esquivar pero alcanzó mi hombro, aproveché mi cercanía con él para atravesar su pecho por completo con mis garras felinas, evitando el tocarle ningún organo vital. Saqué mi mano de ahí y le vi adolorido cayendo de rodillas, el golpe y el fuego lo habían dejado malherido. Esa imagen me dolió mucho mas a mí que él, para proteger a veces había que herir, esa frase me la repetía a mi misma, pero...aún así.

-Rindete. - le dije con un tono decidido, aunque en mi interior era suplicante.

-No, eso jamás, no me has vencido.. - dijo poniendose en pie de nuevo.

-Naruto-sama, realmente eres alguien un tanto masoquista. Como gustes, si tanto te gusta que te dañen, eso haré.

-No es eso – dijo mirandome serio y directamente a los ojos – Juré traeros de vuelta, y yo, siempre cumplo con mis promesas.

-Juré protegerte, yo también he de cumplir con mis promesas.

Kushina-sama, Minato-sama, es cierto, ese es mi máxima prioridad, aunque para ello tenga que darle una paliza a este niño tan terco que creasteis.

-Noah, ¿Acaso no era un momento? ¿A que estas esperando para terminar con él? - dijo una voz repentina, la podía reconocer, era la de Sasuke.

-Sasuke... - dijo Naruto mirando a su compañero – Deseaba tanto verte aquí, pero jamás de este modo. ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!? ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Porque haces esto a la aldea!? ¿¡Tu sabes lo mucho que estabamos preocupados por ti!? - le regañó.

-Naruto-sama, dejalo y tu – dije mirando a Sasuke – Metete en tus propios asuntos

-Si no fueras tan lenta no tendría que venir a buscarte, hay que hacer nuestro cometido, así que termina de una vez si no quieres que lo haga yo.

-Mangekyou Sharingan. - dije volviendo mis ojos ámbar a un color rojo y negro. Miré a Sasuke para ir a por él tomarle del cuello de la camisa y chocar con una pared – Dije, que cualquiera que dañase a Naruto-sama era hombre muerto y lo sigo manteniendo, Sasuke.

Me miró con la sobervia que le caracterizaba.

-Si quieres que no lo toque, apartalo, no es mas que un obstaculo para nuestros planes. Ah, y desengañate, tarde o temprano Akatsuki querrá el Kyubi, no le podrás proteger siempre.

Hice mas fuerza undiendolo mas sobre la piedra de la pared.

-Tu que sabrás, que tu no hayas sido capaz de proteger a tu familia no significa que yo no sea capaz de proteger a la mia. - le dije pero eso le enfadó, me dió una fuerte patada haciendome retroceder un par de metros.

-¿Como te atreves? ¡Mi familia era tu familia! ¡Eres una Uchiha! ¡Comportate como tal!

-Yo no soy una Uchiha, ¿¡Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que me renegaron!? ¡Me importa un carajo el apellido y el honor de esta!

[POV'S Naruto]

De la nada, nuestra pelea se convirtió en una pelea interna entre Sasuke y Noah. Par de cabezotas.

-¡Dejarlo estar! ¡Basta de peleas! ¿¡Acaso es tan dificil llegar a un acuerdo y llevarse bien!?

-Naruto-sama, eres demasiado iluso y ahora entretente un rato mientras hablo con este idiota que tiene de cerebro el pan de molde.

La moto se alzó encendiendo sus luces y viniendo a por mi, la esquivé de milagro pero ella volvía. Era tan rápida que apenas me daba tiempo a hacer los sellos para activar ninguna técnica, con esfuerzo logré hacer el kage bunshin no jutsu. ¡Esa moto era tan rápida que con el modo sabio me costaba evitarla! Varios clones sirvieron de cebo mientras yo podía crear otro rasengan y le daba de lleno a la moto, vehiculo el cual quedó detrozado, sonreí triunfante, pero se fue en poco tiempo al ver que se reeconstruía ¿¡Como demonios puede hacer eso!? ¡No es justo!

Sasuke y Noah discutían algo pero no llegaba a oírles, si me desconcentraba esa moto asesina me alcanzaría. Entonces alguien me habló.

-Niño lindo – dijo la voz en mi cabeza mientras escapaba de la moto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Minn, Seishin Minn.

-¿¡Como!?

-Si, te estoy hablando a espaldas de Noah, su nivel de oscuridad aumenta cada día un poco pero hoy se nota considerablemente, tienes que hacer algo, tu eres el único que puede detenerla, si destruye Konoha, se destruirá a si misma.

-¿¡Y como lo hago!? ¡Eso ya lo intento!

-Un seishin pidiendo ayuda, debiles criaturas – dijo Kurama, durante esos seis meses había logrado llevarme bien con él y luchar juntos, aunque aún no lo habíamos hecho en un combate real.

-¿Debiles? Yo no soy la que esta encerrada, los bijuus si sois debiles obligados a permanecer donde no queréis.

-Vigila tus palabras, seishin. - le amenazó el zorro.

La moto me atropeyó por la espalda, logré escapar de un segundo ataque.

-¡Queréis dejar de discutir! ¡Me estais desconcentrando!

-Perdona, la idiotez y oscuridad de los bijuu me altera – dijo el seishin haciendo que Kurama gruñera – Enkon le esta contagiando parte de su oscuridad, todo por culpa del lazo que un día les unió tipo tu con Sasuke. Primero acaba con la moto.

-¿¡Y como lo hago!?

-¿Que es eso que sin ello la moto no funciona?

-¿Las ruedas?

-Em... no, la moto funcionaría pero no andaría.

-¡Dejate de acertijos y dimelo!

-El motor, daña el motor y la moto se despedazará, pero ten cuidado porque no es lo que parece. - dijo desvaneciendose la voz en mi cabeza.

Esta vez, hice que todos los clones posibles hicieran un rasen shuriken. Corrimos hacía el vehículo por todos los lados, dejandola sin escapatoria y la atacamos al mismo tiempo, al verse acorralada dió un salto y se ¿Desmontó por si sola? Si eso hizo, pero para convertirse en una especie de robot.

-¡Eso no es justo! - grité mirando al maldito vehiculo el cual le estaba cogiendo bastante asco. Y eso no era lo único, el tubo de escape tenía forma de arma, de la cual ¡Estaba saliendo balas a lo metralladora! Escapé como pude esquivandolas, y para remate no me quedaba demasiado rato en mi modo sabio. Noah era sin duda poderosa, pues ella estaba combatiendo sin mover un dedo y yo aquí sudando como un pollo, entonces me fijé en algo ¿Donde se habían metido esos dos? Se habían marchado.

El motor... ¿Como le daba a esa cosa en ese lugar tan protegido si no dejaba de dispararme?

[POV'S Haruka]

Discutí un poco con este gran terco, Sasuke fue el único de Akatsuki con el que me relacioné estos seis meses, simplemente habló con Enkon y a cambio de algo, él me enseñó a usar mejor mi sharingan, no había tenido nunca un maestro ni ningún Uchiha que me ayudase en ese aspecto. Pero no me caía bien, simplemente porque nuestros intereses eran distintos, era como similar a Enkon, destruía Konoha por una venganza. Aunque alguna vez me soltó mas de un rollo sobre el clan y la importancia de honorarlo, un montón de tonterías a mi parecer.

Nos apartemos de Naruto, con mi moto sería suficiente para dejarle inconsciente y apartarlo del peligro. Le dejé chakra suficiente, era algo parecido a un clon, una extensión de mi misma que podía hacer que lo controlase y saber que estaba ocurriendo en cada momento.

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

-Tus asuntos son nuestros asuntos, no fastidies la misión por Naruto. - me dijo Sasuke

-Haré lo que me de la gana. - le respondí de mala forma.

-Impertinente, da gracias a que seas una Uchiha y estes de mi lado.

-No lo soy, ¿Porque estas tan empeñado a que lo sea? Fui expulsada.

-Y yo te readmito.

-Imbécil.

-No voy a discutir con una chica rara, tenemos una misión que hacer.

Eso me hizo que una vena de mi sien fuera remarcada. ¿Como puede ser tan engreído?

-Aún no me has respondido ¿Porque quieres que sea una Uchiha? ¿No será para seguir con la descendencia del clan? - dije un poco al azar, ni modo lo decía en serio.

-Exactamente.

-¡Olvidalo! ¡Jamás!- le negué rotundamente mientras estaba asombrada ante su franqueza, el solo pensar de "procrear" con él se me ponía los pelos de punta, ni en un millón de años.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. - dijo con una risa burlona, ¿¡Porque le gustaba tanto a este imbécil molestarme!? Quitó su sonrisa para mirarme de forma seria – Andando, hay que seguir con nuestra misión. Enkon ha ido a por los manuscritos de tecnicas prohibidas.

-¿A por los manuscritos? ¿No iba a matar al Hokage? ¿No era esa su principal tarea?

-Y yo que se, me ha dicho que sacaría algo de eso y que así Akatsuki podría hacerse mas poderoso con esas tecnicas.

Creo que Enkon nos ha mentido a todos, ahora dudaba si realmente quería venganza o... lo único que ansiaba era poder.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

[POV'S Noah]

-¿Que pasa? - me preguntó el Uchiha.

-Nada, tengo un mal presentimiento, iré a ver a Enkon tu haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda, ni un pelo a Naruto-sama ni al sennin Jiraiya.

-Esta bien. - accedió pero con un aire de pesadez.

Levité hasta el lugar donde se guardaban todos los pergaminos con las tecnicas secretas y prohibidas. Y ahí estaba Enkon buscando entre un montón de pergaminos.

-Me mentiste, tan solo quieres lograr poder.

-¿Realmente crees que ese es mi motivo? No seas ingenua, Noah – dijo sin mirarme siguiendo buscando entre la montaña de papeles.

-Ingenua he sido por llegar a creer por un instante durante estos seis meses que aún quedaba algo de tu yo pasado, me equivoqué.

[Flashback]

Llevo ya tres meses con Enkon, no me ha vuelto a atacar, ni física ni psiquicamente, cosa que me extraña porque él disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno. Recibí un golpe por parte de Sasuke, con el cual estaba entrenando.

-Tienes que estar mas atenta, la clase a terminado por hoy. - dijo mirandome desde lo alto – Aún no estas a la altura de ser una Uchiha.

-No quiero serlo, ya fui expulsada del clan.

-No importa, sigues llevando el apellido, ahora descansa mañana haremos una doble sesión. - me advirtió el muy cacique, ¿Doble? Realmente eran duros sus entrenamientos.

Enkon se acercó a mi y me tendió una toalla y una botella de agua.

-Te sentará bien.

-Si – dije cogiendole, últimamente incluso a pequeños ratos había sido considerado, pero sabía que era porque tramaba algo y planeaba usarme, mejor llevarse bien que mal supongo. - Enkon, ¿Porque? - le pregunté, él ya era lo bastante inteligente como para entenderme sin hacer falta de terminar la frase.

-Solo estoy de buen humor, viendote entrenar me recuerda cuando Hikari estaba entre nosotros.

-¿Crees que tocando un tema sensible voy a creerte?

-Me importa un bledo si lo haces o no, pero me gustaría que considerases el permanecer en mi equipo.

-¿Porque haría eso?

-Porque intentaré que no toquen a esos dos idiotas y... porque creo que tu también tendrías que vengarte. Ellos dejaron morir a muchos y castigaron a pocos, Konoha es un lugar horrible.

-Pero las gentes que habitan ahí no tienen la culpa de las atrocidades que permite los que mandan.

-¿Acaso le importó a alguien que Hikari fuera alguien inocente? La vengaré para que pueda descansar en paz, tu mas que yo deberías hacerlo, tu viste su muerte. ¿Lo recuerdas, no?

-Si, como si fuera ayer.

Se acercó a mi y apartó un mechón de mi cabello, para luego darme un pequeño golpe en la frente, gesto que siempre hacía cuando estabamos en el mismo equipo.

-¿Que debo hacer contigo? Eres una niña testaruda sin remedio.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el imbécil bipolar con doble personalidad.

-Podría ser, tan solo meditalo, me gustaba el equipo 19.

En ese instante creí ver un rayo de él, y pensé que tan solo, vivía anclado en el pasado, demasiado herido para poder seguir adelante, demasiado transtornado para salir de ese pozo, viendo como única salida, la venganza y destrucción.

[FLASBACK OFF]

-Realmente eres sucio y despreciable.

Se giró para mirarme de mala forma, se había enojado conmigo.

-Dejate de gilipoyeces, ¿Crees que es momento de hablar de sentimientos y cosas triviales? Haz algo útil, ve a matar a la Hokage.

-No.

-¿No?

-He dicho no, Enkon, no puedo permitir que me uses de este modo, no me quiero convertir en alguien como tú.

-¿La estúpida Seishin te ha estado hablado, verdad? - dijo levantandose para acorrarlarme y dar un fuerte golpe con su puño en la pared - ¡No me jodas Noah! - dijo mirandome de forma atemorizante - ¡Sal ahí y cumple con tu trabajo o me encargaré personalmente de despellejar a tu padre y a ese niño!

-¿Y a mi? ¿Me matarás Enkon?

Se quedó un poco perplejo aunque sin quitar su mirada amenazante de mis ojos.

-Si te interpones en mis planes, si, no me obligues a hacerlo. ¿Vas a jugarte tu vida y la de las personas que amas por un simple problema moral? No seas tan egoista, lo único que quieres es expirar tu culpabilidad.

-De nuevo me estas manipulando.

-No, no lo hago.

-Odio cuando lo haces.

-¡Que no lo estoy haciendo! ¡Joder! ¡Mira haz lo que te de la gana pero dejame tranquilo y no te entrometas si no quieres morir! - me gritó empujandome para seguir buscando entre los pergaminos, hasta que al final, encontró uno y sonrió con una sonrisa totalmente terrorifica a mi parecer. - Por fin... - dijo metiendolo bajo su ropa.

Me interpuse poniendome delante de él.

-Noah, no me toques los huevos.

-Enkon, no puedo permitir que destruyas Konoha por poder, tu hermana..

-Mi hermana estará feliz con lo que he encontrado.

-No seas cínico.

[POV'S Naruto]

La moto me estaba dando mucho trabajo, usar a Kurama solo por una moto me parecía demasiado excesivo y quería reservar el chakra para los multiples enemigos que aquí habían. Recibí un disparo sobre la herida que me hizo Noah, sacandome un grito de dolor, por suerte en mi modo sabio me recuperaba antes de mis heridas.

Sentí una bala acercarse peligrosamente en mi sien, pero alguien me pateo las piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y la bala no me alcanzase.

-¿Estas bien?

Miré hacía arriba para asegurarme de quién se trataba.

-¡Cejotas! - le grité a Lee, él me hizo un signo con el pulgar arriba mientras me cogía de la camisa y corría para evitar las balas.

-Dejamelo a mi. - dijo dejandome y a gran velocidad tantear a la máquina, claramente el cejotas era mas veloz, pero la moto era mas feroz, sobretodo con él mas que conmigo, sus disparos eran mas rápidos y diría que mas certeros, aunque de momento ninguno le dió. - Vete Naruto, me ha parecido sentir a Sasuke, dejame esto a mi.

-¡Gracias! - le dije saliendo del lugar.

Me concentré para sentir los chakras, sentí el de Sasuke cerca y corriendo me topé con Sakura.

-Naruto estas herido.

-¡Sasuke esta aquí! ¡Y Noah también!

-Lo sé, ahora iba a ver a Sasuke, pero espera, antes te sanaré.

-¡Estoy bien!

-¡Naruto! - dijo cogiendome – Hay que ser cautelosos, la otra vez vimos a demasiados ninjas caer por no cuidarse, no quiero tener que verte a ti de ese modo.

Me dejé y de forma rápida me trato la profunda herida de Noah y ella fue a por Sasuke y yo a por la joven Uchiha.

[POV'S Enkon]

Todos creen que soy un monstruo, lo sé y he de serlo para lograr mi objetivo, he de conseguir mi próposito, y ahora con esta técnica, lo lograré.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

[POV'S ENKON] [FLASHBACK]

Todo empezó cuando era yo un niño de seis años, vivía con mi hermana gemela y con mi padre, nuestra madre era alguien desconocido para nosotros y siempre que le preguntabamos a nuestra figura paterna cambiaba de tema o se enfadaba por lo que Hikari y yo, decidimos no hablar del tema.

Nuestro padre no era mas que un borracho, alimentandose de sus miserias, en su día había sido un gran ninja, uno de los mejores viviendo a la sombra de sus dos hermanos, pero un accidente a una temprana edad evitó que no pudiera hacer un sello nunca mas.

-Enkon, debes de ser fuerte, el poder lo es todo sin poder no eres mas que un miserable. Tu hermana será una ninja médico pero tu, tu tienes que ser algo mas y hacer que el mundo te recuerde, aunque sea un recuerdo malo, pero no dejes que el tiempo se olvide de ti. - decía mi padre una y otra vez.

Yo en verdad jamás le entendí y muchas veces pagaba sus frustraciones con nosotros, mas que un padre, era una carga alguien que era incapaz de sentir amor por nadie, pero no me importaba porque estaba Hikari, ella daba luz a mi vida, era como el rocío de la mañana, una chica que con su dulce sonrisa te hacía sentirte bien. En aquellos tiempos el Kyubi se había liberado causando un gran destrozo, mi padre en un acto de alcolismo decía algo de enfrentarse a él y como es obvió, murió sin tener oportunidad de hacerle frente. La verdad es que no lo lamenté aunque mi hermana si.

Pocos días mas tarde encontremos a una niña en un rincón sola, yo iba a ignorarla pero Hikari se acercó a socorrerla. Al parecer había visto a sus padres morir y le habían quitado a su hermano. El Kyubi había dejado muchos destrozos sin duda y no solo en lo material. Hikari la consoló sacandole una pequeña sonrisa. Nos enteramos que el tercer hokage se hizo cargo de ella por lo menos no viviría sola. Desde ese día, ella y mi hermana se hicieron muy amigas, apenas se separaban haciendo que tuviera algo de celos, aunque sabía que a mi preciada hermana le iría bien hacer una amiga y no solo tenerme a mi de compañía.

Años después, fuimos a la misma academia y aprovamos juntos siendo del mismo equipo. Me acostumbré a esa chica llamada Noah, nos peleabamos de vez en cuando pero, me gustaba molestarla, también la podía considerar mi amiga, mi compañera. Su sonrisa era algo que a veces me dejaba hechizado aunque no se podía comparar a la de Hikari, pero tenía algo distinto.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella, aunque no fui correspondido.

-Noah, tu, si tienes ese mal carácter te quedarás soltera de por vida, sin hijos y con un millón de gatos.

-¿A que viene eso ahora? A mas no tengo tan mal carácter, tan solo no voy detrás de un chico pululando ¿Que quieres que te empiece a hacer la pelota para comportarme mejor?

-No era eso, pero no estaría mal.

-¿Entonces solo me quieres molestar para variar no es cierto?

-Venga chicos dejadlo estar – puso paz Hikari – Noah no siempre Enkon te quiere molestar.

-Ja, eso no es creíble – dijo ella mientras picaba mi mejilla con su dedo – Es un molestador nato, ¿Verdad? - me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Le tomé la mano para que dejara de hacer eso.

-No lo soy – dije caminando mas adelante

-Ya se ha enfadado – dijo Noah – eres muy bipolar.

-¿Yo? ¿Y tu que? Niña boba.

-¿Que me has llamado? Cretino.

-Pecho plano.

-¿¡Pecho plano yo!? ¡Bueno si y que pasa! ¿¡Algun problema con ello!?

-No de momento, ya te crecerán

-Bueno y. y... - dijo sonrojada - ¿Y a ti que te importa si me crecen o no?

-¿No es evidente? Porque serás mi mujer.

-¿Eh? ¡Dejate de bromas!

-Lo digo en serio.

No se creyó mi confesión y no entendía el porque, si mas directo no pude haber sido, pero en fin. Hubieron mas declaraciones pero ninguna efectiva. Decidí no atosigarla, tampoco es que me importase demasiado si me rechazaba, mi hermana me apoyaba y cuidaba de ambos, la verdad es que me sentía feliz en ese ambiente.

Fuimos en el mismo equipo hasta que cumplimos los diecisiete años. Estabamos de misión, una importante, habían unos espias que amenazaba la seguridad de Konoha los del sonido y la arena se habían inflirtrado para atacarnos.

-Yo iré a vigilar el lado Este, vosotras dos estar pendiente de lo que pueda venir dar un grito si algo ocurre.

-No te preocupes, tengo mi sharingan, adelantate yo protegeré este sector – me dijo Noah.

-Hermano, tranquilo no nos pasará nada, ve. - dijo mi hermana dedicandome una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Esta bien, ir con cuidado. - les dije a las dos chicas.

Peleé contra un par de ninjas bastante fuertes, cuando de pronto sentí una explosión cerca de donde estaban ellas, quise ir pero me impidieron el paso mis enemigos, luché con todas mis fuerzas hasta que terminé con ellos. Luego corrí hacía al lugar donde estaban y vi a muchos ninjas, quizás veinte, muertos en el suelo, Noah estaba malherida y ensangrentada cogiendo a una inmovil Hikari.

-No... - me dije a mi mismo corriendo hacía ellas - ¿¡Que ha pasado!? ¡Hikari! - dije cogiendo a la chica por los hombros - ¿¡Como esta!? - miré a mi hermana pero estaba demasiado pálida e inherte, no podía ser... no...

Noah se puso a llorar unas lágrimas negras.

-No pude... protegerla... no pude, Enkon, lo siento, realmente lo siento...

-No.. Hikari no... ella... - cogí a mi hermana y la abracé fuerte, dijo "no pasará nada" no pasará...nada... había muerto. - ¿Quién? - dije con odio en mis palabras. - ¿¡Quién ha sido!? ¡Habla Noah!

-Uno de Konoha, fue sin querer... un novato apuntó a un enemigo y le dió a ella con su kunai en el corazón... ha muerto en el acto.

-¿¡Donde esta ahora!? ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Acabaré con su misera vida!

-Fue a por ayuda.

-¿¡Quién era como se llamaba!? ¡Dimelo!

-¡No lo sé! - dijo mirandome con dolor en sus ojos – No lo sé... no me fijé...

-¿¡Tienes un sharingan y no te fijas en quién tienes delante!? ¡Eres una inútil, deberías haber muerto tu y no mi hermana!

-Lo sé.

Ella no tenía culpa, yo lo sabía, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ofuscado como para reaccionar. Cogí a mi hermana y dejé a Noah sola entre todo ese charco de sangre y dolor. Estuve durante una semana desaparecido, no volví a Konoha, llevé a mi hermana a un lugar secreto sabía de una tecnica que había perfeccionado y no sabía si funcionaría porque ella estaba muerta. El lugar era las profundidades de una cueva con aguas subterraneas, la dejé ahí y mis plantas la envolvieron, conservarías su cuerpo inerte como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, como si tan solo, estuviera durmiendo en un profundo sueño.

Volví a Konoha esa noche, estaba lloviendo y fui a la casa de Noah entrando por la ventana, la muchacha estaba enterrada en las sabanas llorando, ya no estaba esa expresión burlona en su mirada, ni siquiera cuando era tan terca, solo había dolor en su corazón.

-Noah. - mencioné su nombre, mi rostro era sombrio.

-¡Enkon! - dijo saliendo de la cama y caminar a mi lado, sentí que me quería abrazar pero reprimía ese instinto – Pensé que me odiabas...

-No, lamento lo que te dije, tu no la has matado y yo estaba muy nervioso, pero necesito saber que ha pasado con ese ninja. ¿sabes quién es verdad? Tubo que volver con la ayuda, dime su nombre.

-¿Que le vas a hacer?

-Ya lo sabes.

-¡No! ¡Hikari no querría!

-Noah, dimelo.

-Tan solo si me juras que no la matarás.

-No puedo jurarte eso.

-¡Juralo por la vida de Hikari! - miré su expresión, realmente estaba afectada.

-¿Ha pasado algo mas que deba saber?

Ella parecía algo sorprendida y agachó la mirada.

-Ha muerto el tercero, Orochimaru lo hizo.

-Lo siento.

-Dejemos el tema, jurame, por favor, que no la matarás, por favor Enkon.

Pocas veces, por no decir nunca, le había escuchado pedir algo por favor, sé que actue mal en no poder decirle que no, debí haber matado a ese ninja sin contemplaciones.

-Esta bien... pero no pongas esa cara – dije mientras le apartaba un mechón de su cabello para pasarlo detrás de la oreja. - Dime su nombre.

-Era una ninja llamada Tenten.

-Gracias, hablaré con quién mande ahora para que la condenen y vaya a la carcel, no la mataré. - dije besando su frente – Ahora descansa, han sido demasiadas emociones.

Me aproximé a la ventana pero ella me cogió de la manga de la camisa.

-¿Donde la has enterrado? Me gustaría pedirle perdón y llevarle flores.

No le respondí y me fui del lugar. Todo el pueblo parecía sombrío y lúgubre, se notaba el olor a dolor y a muerte. Hablé con el consejo, pues eran los que mandaban hasta que encontrasen a otro Hokage.

-Lo siento pero no podemos mandar a un menor a la carcel por haber matado a alguien de forma involuntaría.

-¿¡Como que no!? ¡Es una asesina! ¡Ha matado a mi hermana! ¡Hikari! ¡Ella era alguien tan dulce como la miel incapaz de matar a nadie! ¡Se hizo ninja médico para no dañar a nadie y salvar a aquellos que podrían morir! ¡Era alguien tan puro que el sol parece mierda a su lado! ¿¡Como podéis dejar este acto impune sin que reciba esa arpia su castigo!? ¡Es injusto! ¡Una atrocidad! ¡Capullos! ¿¡Acaso no lo veís!?

-Vigila tu tono, ¿Sabes con quién estas hablando? Vigila tu tono si no quieres recibir un castigo.

-¿¡Yo voy a ser castigado!? ¿¡Yo en lugar de esa zorra!? ¿¡Donde se ha visto!? ¡He vivido como un ninja desde que salí de la academia obedeciendo cada una de las ordenes y misiones que me pedían con total éxito! ¡Nuestro sensei nos alagó por nuestra valentía! ¡Y tu viejo asqueroso me vas a castigar a mi en lugar de la hija de perra que ha matado a lo que mas quiero en este mundo! ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Reaccionar!

-Las muertes de ninjas ocurren a diario, deberías haberlo tenido asumido, chico, ahora vete.

Esas palabras me retorcieron por dentro ¿Así que ocurría a diario? ¿Así que mi hermana muriera por uno de los nuestros era algo natural?

-Alguien pagará por esto, tenlo por seguro viejo, recuerda mis palabras, sangre inocente será derramada para pagar esta injusticia.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!?

-Lo que has oído. - dije mientras me marchaba del lugar.

Supongo que me tomaron por un niñato demasiado afectado como para razonar y que era tan solo un farol, pero no lo era. Si no fuera por mi juramento, mataría yo mismo a esa niña asquerosa, pero, yo respetaba lo que prometía. Sabía quién era el sabio que me habló, conocía su casa y su familia. Algo dentro de mi se había corrompido, algo dentro de mi, era diferente una maldad oculta y que ahora salía a flote.

Necesitaba poder, con poder sería fuerte y con la fuerza podría proteger, hasta entonces estaría solo, completamente solo para así no dañar a quién me importa. Entré en la casa del sabio y maté a su familia, eso le haría enterarse de lo que era una injusticia, porque a mi jamás me atraparían. Con la sangre de su mujer apunté en la pared "Los ninjas mueren a diario, es algo normal"

Salí de la aldea y a los pocos metros distanciados, sentí que alguien me seguía. Cree una de mis flores cogiendo el cuerpo de esa persona para empezar a estrangularla.

-En...kon... - dijo Noah ahogandose.

Al escuchar su voz la solté de inmediato y me acerqué a ella.

-Perdón no sabía que eras tu.

-Han matado a una familia... y... estas lleno de sangre... Enkon... ¿Que has hecho?

-Justicia.

-¡Eso no es justicia! ¡Hikari lloraría en su tumba al ver lo que has hecho!

-Al menos yo me preocupo por ella, no como tu que la dejaste morir, todos a los que amas mueren ante tus ojos, tus padres adoptivos, hikari y el tercero, tienes tan poco aprecio por los que quieres que dejaste que te quitasen a tu hermano, no eres mas que una cobarde.

Ella se quedó pasmada, y profundamente dolida por mis palabras.

-Enkon... por favor, asume tus errores y vuelve.

-No, necesito poder, poder y venganza y no descansaré hasta que lo obtenga.

-Enkon... porfavor...

-No voy a volver a caer en tus suplicas, te aprovechas de mis sentimientos para hacerme hacer lo que quieras, estoy harto de este juego.

-Yo no...

-Calla – dije cogiendola de las manos – Noah, ven conmigo, juntos la vengaremos.

-Estas loco... te has vuelto loco...

-Puede ser, pero ven conmigo ¿Que te queda en la aldea? Nada, unete a mi.

-No puedo, tengo que proteger a mi hermano... tengo que vigilarle desde las sombras, no puedo irme contigo. A mas... Hikari no querría que hubieran derramamientos de sangre por su muerte.

-Tu hermano, tu hermano y siempre tu hermano, amas a alguien que jamás te ha amado, alguien que jamás se acordará de ti porque te desconoce.

-No me importa.

-Cuando regresé ¿Me impedirás que me vengue?

-Si esta mal, probablemente lo haga. - dijo mientras varias lágrimas caían de su retina.

Era una despedida, sin duda lo era y ambos lo sabiamos, una despedida para siempre.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos, y, no dudes que te mataré si es necesario y te interpones en mis planes.

-Lo sé.

Me acerqué a ella para besarle cortamente sus labios.

-Hasta nunca, niña boba, al parecer no me casaré contigo.

-Enkon... lo decías en serio...

-Muere peleando y no te rindas jamás, conserva ese estúpido orgullo que tienes.

Le dí un golpe en la boca del estomágo y luego en la nuca dejandola al suelo inconsciente. Sabía lo mucho que le había afectado la muerte de mi hermana, sabía que habían sido muy íntimas amigas y creo que hasta la había considerado de la familia, por esa razón me daba mas rábia que dejase este acto impune. La próxima vez que la vea, sin duda no tendré compasión, porque desde siempre la primera persona de mis pensamientos ha sido mi hermana y así seguirá siendo.

Durante unos largos años en la clandestinidad, viví solo ajuntandome con personas tan solo por interés, obtener poder fue mi mayor obsersión, cada día mas y mas, hasta hacer que perdiera de vista el deber. Maté a personas para quitarles tecnicas, extorsioné a ninjas a mi conveniencia, hice muchas cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullo pero que las digo con la cabeza bien alta. Creo que Noah tenía razón, había perdido el juicio.

Me uní a Akatsuki, con 20 años, aunque siempre estuve un poco aislado del grupo, capturé algun biju, ni me molesté en saber cuál era. Necesitaba experiencia para ganar poder. Finalmente, me volví alguien altamente poderoso, me enfrenté a Noah en mas de una ocasión, una vez estuve al borde de matarla, si no fuera porque varios anbu la ayudaron, siempre supe de ella, siempre supe los pasos que tomó aunque ella de mi no.

Recordando siempre el porque de mi cicatriz ¿No lo dije? Yo mismo me la hice, él día de la despedida, sería mi marca, mi señal, para recordar cada vez que me levantaba y me acostaba, que debía ser fuerte y jamás mirar atrás, porque mi padre tenía razón, el poder lo era todo.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Ahora tenía ese pergamino, con esto podría realizar algo que siempre había anhelado, el Edo Tensei, con él lograría revivir a Hikari y una vez hecho, le haría aprender a usarlo para yo mismo revivir con esa tecnica y ambos viviríamos eternamente por esa técnica. Y, como no, ya que tendré la vida eterna y cogeré varias tecnicas de esta sala, dominaría el mundo y Akatsuki era una gran molestia, ahora ya obtenía lo que quería, si no fuera por ellos no habría podido entrar en Konoha, y ahora que ya les había usado, les mataría a ellos, y a cualquiera que se entrometa en mis planes, incluyendo a Noah, a la cual después de tantos años, aún no he podido olvidar.


	13. Chapter 13

[POV'S Rock Lee]

La velocidad de aquella moto era realmente asombrosa, en un movimiento rápido quité las pesas que sujetaban mis pies. Ahora era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

-¡Konoha senpu! - le di el ataque en toda la pierna haciendo que cayera.

Le di una gran cantidad de golpes empujando su metralleta para que no pudiera dispararme mas, parecía que tenía ganada la batalla, con otro konoha senpu lo desarme totalmente. Fui a irme, pero sentí algo, me giré para ver como se regeneraba ¿Como lo hacía? No importa, no me iba a rendir.

[N/A: Naruto se le olvidó decirle el punto debil de la moto]

Volvió a dispararme y sentí como una de las balas rozaban mi cabello.

-¡Mi pelo! - grité mientras esquivaba varias balas, corrí hacía la máquina, pero esta se cargó la metralladora en la espalda y empezó a combatir con un nivel de taijutsu aceptable.

¡Esta moto era capaz de hacer de todo! Si no fuera porque era mi enemiga, sentiría admiración o simplemente, querría obtener una igual, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello.

-¡Konoha Daisenpū! - grité mientras le hacía ese ataque, pero de nada servía las miles de veces que pudiera destruirle o atacarle, de nuevo se regeneraba.

Me percaté en la última vez que lo hizo, hubo una parte que tenía un leve brillo, era el motor, seguro que tenía que ser esa su flaqueza. Ya sabía como vencerle.

[POV'S Noah]

No podía permitir que Enkon se saliera con la suya, no sabía sus planes con total exactitud, pero de seguro que eran malvados y eso es algo que no lo podía consentir.

-Noah, te lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿Quieres ayudarme a vengar a Hikari? ¿Estas a mi favor o en mi contra? Decide, vivir haciendo lo correcto pero que mueran todos los que estiman quizás incluso tu o, permanecer a mi lado y que todos esten vivos. Elige. Deja de pensar en lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, miles de ninjas mueren a diario o eso me dijeron, cada uno por sus intereses ¿Porque yo no? Tu misma defiendes a una entidad, Konoha, que durante años se ha movido a su conveniencia, tu clan Uchiha es un claro ejemplo.

-Peleas por una causa injusta, si te vuelvo a seguir sé que me corromperé y eso hará miserables a quienes me aprecian, lo he visto claro, no puedo retroceder, lo siento Enkon.

-Es la segunda vez que te disculpas, vaya, me preguntó si alguna vez realmente lo sentiste.

-No sabes cuanto lamenté su muerte.

De pronto vinieron dos ninjas, al parecer se habían encontrado, Naruto y una chica llamada Tenten.

-Así que la asesina ha venido aquí. - dijo Enkon viendo a Tenten.

-¿Asesina? - dijo la chica de los moños – Creo que el único asesino que hay eres tu – dijo con su rollo en la mano.

-¡Noah! - gritó Naruto al verme.

-¿¡Encima te has olvidado de tus crimenes!? - gritó Enkon – ¡Tu mataste a Hikari! ¡Sucia perra!

-¿Yo? ¿Quién es Hikari? No se de que me hablas.

-Hija de... ya me has hartado, haré real justicia, te mataré ¡Te mataré hasta que no quede nada de ti! ¡Maldita zorra!

Enkon iba a atacarla pero me puse delante de Tenten, mi cuerpo temblaba para lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-¡Apartate!

-¡No! ¡Me lo juraste!

-De nada vale jurarle a alguien que no tiene claro a que bando ser fiel. ¡Aparta para que pueda matarla o te apartaré yo mismo! ¡Es una asesina! ¡Me ha jodido la existencia! ¡Morirá! ¡Y tu no harás nada porque...!

-¡Basta! ¡La maté yo! - reconocí finalmente mientras no podía contener alguna lágrima y lloraba a moco tendido – A Hikari... la maté yo...

Todos se quedaron anonadados, sobretodo Enkon el cual retrocedió mirandome incrédulo.

-Mientes, lo dices para protegerla ¡Estas mintiendo!

-No, habían.. muchos ninjas enemigos, le dije a Hikari que se mantuviera detrás de mi... empecé a pelear con mi shuriken grande pero se partió... y … y... usé varios kunais... Hikari ella, me ayudaba con su taijutsu... y se puso en medio y, el kunai... le dió, la maté... fue un accidente, no quería hacerlo...- hice una pausa, mi voz era entrecortada y era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos – Luego, fui incapaz de decirte lo que había hecho y... te mentí, no podía decirlo, no podía reconocer que yo misma, había matado a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana... me engañé a mi misma incluso creyendo que realmente la había matado otro, recordé el nombre de Tenten de unos papeles que ví en la oficina del Hokage, nada mas...

-Noah... - murmuró Naruto mirandome con lástima.

-Por eso, si quieres vengarte, matame a mí, no puedo más, no puedo quedarme aquí observando como destruyes tanto a los demás como a ti mismo, no más, el dolor en mi pecho es insoportable no puedo tolerarlo, he sido demasiado egoísta callandome esto para evitar herirme a mi misma, matame Enkon y acaba de una vez, no me defenderé, mereces tu venganza.

-¡Noah! - gritó Naruto - ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Tu misma has dicho que fue un accidente!

-No interfieras, es mi problema no el tuyo Naruto-sama. - le dije mientras con mi mente le lanzaba un grito tan agudo que se quedó en el suelo inmovilizado por el horrible sonido, tanto él como la otra ninja.

Enkon se acercó a mi y me dió un guantazo en la cara bien fuerte.

-¿Como pudiste? - dijo afectado por lo que escuchó.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y yo era el traidor? ¿¡Yo era el traidor!? ¡Mirame a la cara Noah!

Lo miré con todo mi esfuerzo, haciendo que me sintiera mas miserable de lo que me había sentido hasta ahora.

-Fuiste a la primera y única chica que amé en mi vida, y mataste a mi hermana, la única persona que le he perdonado la vida en mas de una ocasión y mataste a mi hermana, dejaste que me corrompiera, dejaste que creyera una vil mentira... ¿Estas satisfecha del resultado? ¡Dime! ¿¡Lo estas!?

-No... - dije llorando – No lo estoy, lo siento Enkon.

-Y ahora, pretendes que te mate para acabar con tu dolor aunque eso me dañe a mi. Tu egoísmo no tiene límites. Me alegro que tus padres te destronasen, que tus adoptivos y el tercero muriera, todo el dolor que recibas es poco.

No le respondí, me sentía sin fuerzas, mas que cualquier otra pelea.

-Noah, en una ocasión te dije que si tenías que morir lo hicieras luchando, olvidalo, quiero que mueras sufriendo un dolor, tan grande, que quieras quitarte tu misma la vida. No te voy a matar, eso sería aliviar tu dolor.

-Lo siento, Enkon.

-Aunque te disculpes, jamás te perdonaré, jamás. Quizás si lo hubieras hecho ese día lo podría haber hecho, pero ahora ya es tarde, disfruta como Konoha sucumbe por culpa de tus mentiras, porque esto no es mas que el principio. Realmente creí que te unirías a mi causa, realmente lo llegué a desear, pero, la poca estima que aún conservaba se ha transformado en un odio tan oscuro que ni tu muerte podrá librar.

-Zetsu. - dijo enkon y uno de ellos salió de debajo la Tierra – Encargate de coger los pergaminos que quedan.

Enkon pasó por delante de mi dedicandome una profunda mirada de odio, una aún mas oscura de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. También había otra mentira que no le dije, Hikari no murió al acto.

[Flashback]

Habían demasiados adversarios y ante la confusión, le dí a mi mejor amiga, esa chica que tan solo erradiaba luz en su corazón.

-¡Hikari! ¡No! - grité, y en verdad no se de donde saqué las fuerzas de flaqueza, mi sharingan obtuvo mucha mas fuerza que nunca y maté a los ninjas enemigos.

Me acerqué a mi amiga, poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo y mirando el kunai, le había dado en el corazón no había nada que hacer, gimió un lento gemido.

-No..ah..

-Hikari... lo siento, te he matado, morirás...

-No... se lo digas a...Enkon...

-¿Que? ¿Porque? Hikari he hecho algo horrible.

Sentí su cálida mano acariciar mi mejilla.

-Enkon... él... - hizo un jadeo de dolor – no sabe estar solo... no quiero...que te odie... permanece a su lado... pase...lo que... pase...

Su mano entonces cayó, su cálida luz se apagó para jamás despertar.

-¿Hikari? No, Hikari ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No puedo hacerlo yo sola! ¡Hikari te necesitamos! ¡No te mueras por favor! ¡Has sido mi hermana! ¡La única que me ha cuidado! ¡No quiero sobrevivir a personas que amo! ¡Hikari! ¡Despierta! ¡Por Dios! Hazlo... por favor... Hikari... - la abracé a mi pecho llorando, luego llegó Enkon y lo único que supe hacer era cumplir con su última voluntad.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Eso fue lo que ocurrió, nada mas que la verdad, pero, aunque se la dijera jamás me creería.

-Noah. - dijo Minn.

-Ya esta, este es el principio del fin, Enkon ha sucumbido totalmente a la oscuridad y por mi culpa.

-No es cierto.

-Lo es, Minn, deberás buscarte otro humano, porque pronto acabaré como él.

-Noah...

Solté a Tenten y Naruto de mi control, aliviandoles de su dolor mientras veía como Zetsu se llevaba las técnicas secretas.

-¿¡Porque has dejado que se escape!? - me gritó Tenten.

-Dejala – pidió Naruto

-¡Estan en manos de los enemigos! ¡Esto conderá a Konoha! - gritó Tenten mientras se fue, no la conocía de nada por lo que dudaba que me cubriese y tampoco me importaba.

Naruto se acercó a mi para abrazarme pero me aparté.

-No quiero tu lástima, no la merezco. ¿Oyes eso? Es el sonido de la guerra que yo misma e iniciado, lo siento, soy incapaz de proteger a nadie, ahora Enkon irá especialmente por ti y por el viejo para herirme.

-No me importa, que vengan a por mi, no me importa Noah, pero ahora, deja de lamentarte. Hay que hacer algo, Konoha esta cayendo, ¡Mira desde arriba con tu orgullo y haz algo para enmendar tus errores como siempre has hecho! ¡Todo tiene solución!

-No, no la tiene. Pero... - dije secando las lágrimas con los guantes de mis manos – no puedo autolamentarme, por aquellos a los que vi morir, he de hacer algo, vamos, hay que proteger a la Hokage.

Saqué fuerzas de flaqueza, no podía seguir así, no era mi naturaleza ser debil, debía permanecer fuerte.

[POV'S ROCK LEE]

Sabía como vencer a la moto, ya lo sabía. En nuestra pelea la fui acorralando y la última vez que la desmonté con un Konoha Shofu, cogí el motor, se empezaba a regenerar, pero justo antes de darle el último golpe las piezas fueron cayendo, había perdido su chakra o quién la controlase dejó de hacerlo.

-¿¡Porque!? - grité, me habían quitado en parte, el último toque de gracia, después de lo que me costó luchar con ella... para nada...

-¡Lee! ¿¡Estas bien!? - preguntó Gai-sensei mientras venía hacia mi.

-Si, Gai-sensei.

-No te desanimes, aún no nos han vencido, con el poder de la juventud lograremos salvar a Konoha – dijo con firmeza mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros dandome animos.

Y lo logró, me sentía mejor y un brillo se hizo presente en mis ojos.

-¡Si Gai-sensei! - dije totalmente recuperado.


	14. Chapter 14

[POV'S SASUKE]

Había notado el chakra de ese tal Enkon marcharse de la aldea, esos no entraban en los planes, me olí algo extraño en todo eso, al menos Noah y eso en parte me daba una pequeña garantía, pero no me las traía todas conmigo, jamás me fíe de ese tal Enkon. De Noah en verdad tampoco, pero tenía la esperanza de poder revivir el clan Uchiha, a fin de cuentas, ella también tenía esa sangre por sus venas aunque no al cien por cien. De todas formas, ahora estaba llevando a cabo mi plan de venganza, Konoha será destruida.

Suigetsu fue a armar jaleo en la entrada, de ahí no había pasado peleando, mejor dicho, divirtiéndose con algunos ninjas mientras algunos Zetsu negros le ayudaban. Jugo se había descontrolado y estaba en otra parte generando caos y destrucción, Karin había decidido seguirme, al menos si me lograban herir me serviría de utilidad. Me dirigí directamente a la sala del Hokage seguiría con el plan.

No me hizo falta entrar, ya se encontraba la mujer ahí en guardia.

-Después de lo que Naruto hizo por ti... esto no puedo pasarlo por alto. No permitiré que destruyáis la aldea.

-Creo que ya llegas tarde a eso, mira a tu alrededor, Konoha se hunde.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Golpeó el suelo creando una enorme grieta, la esquivé dando un salto y de poco alcanza a Karin, de la cual me importaba un real comino si quedaba herida o no. Saqué mi kusanagi y antes de atacarle cierta chica de cabellos rosados apareció.

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Sakura, apártate de en medio! - ordenó la Hokage

-Espera tan solo un momento. - dijo para luego mirarme, se acercó a mi pero guardando una distancia. - Sasuke, esto es llegar demasiado lejos, por favor, detén esto ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Y si no quiero? He de vengarme, me vengaré de Konoha.

-¿¡Porque!? ¿¡Que ganas con eso!? ¡Ya te has vengado de Itachi! ¿¡Porque poner a Konoha en el punto de mira!?

-Por recuperar el honor del clan, y con él, todo su poder.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Lo tiene para mi y eso ya es suficiente. - dije haciendo que fluyera mi chakra a través de la katana.

-Entonces, yo misma te detendré. - dijo con determinación – Tsunade-sama, déjame esto a mi.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si – dijo con una triste sonrisa.

[POV'S Naruto]

Saber parte de la historia de Noah, era sin duda desgarrador, no se como estaría yo si sin querer hubiera matado a Sakura. Me sorprende la fortaleza que tiene y como aún puede seguir en pie, es admirable aunque al mismo tiempo, era horrible el como ha estado como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Noah deshizo el mangekyo, lo había sacado en un enfado con Sasuke, en verdad por un impulso.

Sus ojos ahora tenían su sharingan normal, aunque con un cierto toque amarillento ¿Estaba en su modo seishin y sharingan al mismo tiempo?

-Siento a Sasuke con Sakura y la Hokage, a Suigetsu le están deteniendo y algunos ninjas mas se le están acercando. A Suigetsu le están combatiendo Kakashi, Shikamaru y algunos ninjas mas, Zetsu también esta causando varios estragos pero no son muy difíciles de vencer y a Jugo, ha causado varias bajas y el único ninja con algo de poder que esta ahí es Sai. Yo iré a por Jugo y tu ve a ayudar a Sakura y la Hokage, creo que es donde seremos mas útiles, Kakashi domina el elemento rayo con el chidori que es debilidad de suigetsu. - razonó

-Si, tienes razón.

-Entonces nos veremos

-Espera, antes de que vayas quiero decirte algo.

-No hay momento de sensiblerías Naruto, ahora no es el momento idóneo, Kono...

-Es tan solo un instante, pude ver a mi padre, y él dijo que te dijera que él y mamá te querían.

Parece que esa frase le dio fuerzas, porque, creo que fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír, aunque tan solo fuera una diminuta sonrisa rasgada con un poco de tristeza por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Gracias por decirlo, es algo que Minato-sama diría. Ve con cuidado y si salvamos a Konoha y a mi no me detienen o matan por lo que he hecho, te hablaré de tus padres.

Y sin mas desapareció de mi vista para ir a ayudarnos, al menos había podido traerla a Konoha, aunque yo no hice nada, ella eligió su camino, decidió rechazar el incorrecto. ¡No es tiempo para ponerse a pensar! ¡Hay que detener a Sasuke!

Corrí hacía donde ellos se encontraban, esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde, esta vez, lograría devolver a Sasuke a la aldea, lo haría, porque se lo prometí a Sakura-chan. Cuando llegué al lugar, mis dos amigos estaban enzarzados en una disputada pelea sin pausa ni tregua, por un instante me quedé inmóvil debido a la impresión que me dio ver a Sasuke atacar a Sakura y esta, defenderse sin titubear. Aunque tan solo fueron unos segundos.

-¡Kage bunshin no Jutsu! - dije haciendo varios clones de mi mismo. Esta batalla iba a ser determinante para nuestro futuro.

[POV'S Noah]

Decidí esconder mis sentimientos de tristeza y culpabilidad en un rincón de mi misma bajo llave, como siempre había hecho hasta ahora. Mi determinación ahora debería ser mayor que nunca. Lo siento Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Sarutobi-sama... desde allí en el cielo o donde diablos sea que esteis, no os volveré a defraudar, desde ahora, intentaré actuar correctamente aunque eso suponga mi muerte y la de viejos amigos del pasado, mis manos no volverán a estar manchadas de sangre en vano, no mas. El atacar Konoha será mi último mayor error, detrás de Enkon.

Corrí hacía el lugar donde se hallaba un destrozado paisaje, allí apenas pudiendo defenderse, Sai, varios ninjas caídos junto a un poderoso y desbordado Jugo. Cogí un shuriken grande de uno de los caídos para interponerme entre ambos y bloquear un letal ataque de Jugo, el cual partió en dos el arma, por suerte me aparté a tiempo de que me alcanzase.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡El olor a sangre es tan refrescante! - gritó con una perturbada sonrisa de demente.

-Sai ¿Como estas?

-Bien, estoy bien ¿Ya te has pensado a que lado estar?

-Si, para mi desgracia quizás demasiado tarde.

-Si, podrías habértelo pensado antes de causar problemas – dijo con una sonrisa, que para nada fue amable.

-Dejémonos de tonterías y al trabajo, cuanto antes acabemos con él, antes podremos ayudar a los demás.

-No será sencillo.

-Ya lo sé.

La piel de jugo estaba llena de las manchas negras debido al sello, podía notar su poderoso chakra, sería alguien duro de roer sin lugar a dudas. Él se acercó a nosotros con todo su voluminoso cuerpo, ahora un tanto mal formado debido a su transformación. Le hice escuchar en su mente un sonido aún mas agudo que cualquier pitido, se volvió al suelo gritando por el punzante dolor que se siente en la cabeza y los oídos al sentirlo.

Se levantó furioso, saltó hacía mi acertandome un golpe en la clavícula izquierda, me lanzó varios metros haciéndome rodar, creo que me ha roto un hueso. Me siguió, cerré los ojos por un instante al esperar un golpe, pero Sai, había mandado un pájaro de sus dibujos, uno enorme que con sus garras apartó al enemigo para luego, explotar. Tenía algunos sellos explosivos.

-Sai, cúbreme. - le dije sentándome para poner todo mi poder en ese sonido, es algo que aún no controlaba al cien por cien, pero si me ponía en ello, podía hasta reventar le los tímpanos. - Vamos Minn – susurré.

Jugo se puso las manos a la cabeza gritando de pleno e intenso dolor.

-¡No! ¡Hazlo parar! - gritó volviéndome a atacar, pero Sai repitió el ataque.

Dibujo a varias aves para que fueran atacando al enemigo, funcionaba debido a que no estaba en sus plenas facultades. Cada vez ese sonido era mas y mas agudos, de las orejas le goteaban unas finas lágrimas de sangre que caían hasta la mandíbula.

Sai dibujó un enorme tigre al estilo chino con su técnica de tinta, el animal fue directo a Jugo sin vacilar le dio un gran bocado en su costado derecho arrastrándolo, literalmente, hasta dentro del papel sellando así al enemigo dentro.

Me acerqué a Sai para ver el enorme dibujo, dentro estaba, ahora, Jugo dibujado en él.

-Parece ser que lo hemos logrado antes de lo esperado.

-Si, vayamos a ayudar.

De pronto escuché unos sonidos, no sabía si eran gatos o niños llorando por lo que intenté buscar de donde provenía ese sonido. Debajo de unos restos de un edificio había una trampilla, la abrí para ver a unos niños escondidos y aterrados, de aproximadamente unos seis años de edad.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? ¿Porque no estáis con los demás evacuados? - les preguntó Sai.

-Que-queríamos ayudar... pe-pero... - dijeron lloriqueando.

-Esta bien, ¿Hay algún herido?

-Si... Shinobu...él esta...

Me acerqué a ellos para ver a un niño malherido, al parecer había recibido algún ataque, seguramente de rebote. Me acerqué a él para poner mis manos en sobre su tórax y emplear un jutsu curativo, que en cuestión de un par de minutos lo tuvo sanado, por suerte sus heridas eran superficiales pero a los niños un poco de sangre les escandalizaba.

-¡Shinobu! - gritó una niña abrazando a su hermano ya curado.

-Vamos, no es momento para abrazarse, ahora os llevaremos junto a los demás evacuados ¿Sabéis si algún niño mas se ha separado del resto?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza, Sai y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en llevarlos juntos, pues si nos atacaban uno les defenderían y otro atacaría al enemigo, eran un total de seis niños. Sin pausa pero sin prisa, con total cautela y precaución fuimos guiando a los niños asegurándonos de que nadie nos siguiera.

-¿Como ha estado Naruto? - le pregunté mientras seguíamos guiando a esas criaturas.

-Obsesionado con encontrarte a ti y a Sasuke.

-Tal y como supuse, es tan predecible.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si.

-¿Eres de la raíz? - me preguntó de repente – Sigo diciendo que me suenas de algo.

-No, gracias al Tercer Hokage no entré en ese horrible lugar cuando me quedé huérfana. Él me acogió fue un gran hombre.

-¿Segura?

-Si, pero, cuando ingresé en el anbu Danzo quiso que llevase ese departamento como una integrante mas debido a que mi sharingan le causó curiosidad, pero al ver lo que hacían con los niños... me negué en rotundo a formar parte de esa sección, estuve a punto de ser expulsada por eso.

Él se quedó pensando por un instante.

-Te recuerdo.

-¿Eh?

-Si, por eso me sonabas, jamás llegamos a coincidir a excepción de ese día, te hiciste famosa entre todo el anbu, entonces llevabas otra máscara.

[Flashback]

Hacía ya un tiempo que Enkon se había marchado, rápidamente gracias a mi potencial pude ascender a Jounin para sucesivamente entrar en Anbu. Ese tal Danzo jamás me inspiró confianza, no era plato de buen gusto. Estuve varios meses, al parecer le interesó mi sharingan y que yo tuviera la sangre de un Uchiha. Me propuso ser una de los monitores que controlan y vigilan a los niños huérfanos que son parte de la raíz. En un principio acepté pero al ver como los entrenaban quedé horrorizada, se matan unos a otros y queda el mejor. Por el amor de dios, son niños.

Me presenté en su despacho, habían varios anbu pero de poco me importó.

-Es asqueroso, esa vil y cruel práctica que se aplica con las criaturas ¡Es horrible!

-Vigila tu tono.

-Sé que debo mostrar respeto y no gritar a un superior pero, eso me supera. No puedo ser monitora, no puedo formar parte de algo así.

-Volverás a tu puesto.

-Ni en sueños. - le dije desafiante. - Antes renuncio a ser un anbu, estaba muy bien siendo Jounin.

-Si, pero desde ahí no podrás saber de antemano que sucede con ese traidor.

-No me vas a manipular con eso, Danzo, es una práctica subreal, ¡son personas! ¡Niños! ¡No animales a los cuales se elige para mantenerlos fuertes!

-Es algo duro pero gracias a eso, tenemos a los mejores.

-¡Y un rábano! ¡Creas robots a tu disposición!

-Que son efectivos para la batalla.

-¡Son humanos no maquinas! ¡Eres alguien despreciable!

-Cuidado a quién te diriges ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando?

-Con un cacique.

Después de eso, vino una oleada de insultos y de amenazas, Danzo echó de su despacho a los anbu que habían, al final nos pusimos de acuerdo en que permanecería en el anbu y sin permanecer en esa sección pero a cambio, le obedecería en las misiones sin volver a rechistar y a formar el caos entre nosotros. Al parecer ese altercado me volvió famosa, por eso, me aparté un poco dejando crecer mi cabello y cambiando mi máscara.

[Flashback OFF]

-Lo recuerdo, ese cretino me sacó de mis casillas.

-Yo era uno de los que estaban en tu despacho, he de decir que, en ese entonces todos te admiraban, aunque ahora estés en el punto de mira por traidora.

-Sea como sea, siempre tengo que destacar, vaya lata.

-Te lo buscas – dijo con su sonrisa habitual.

-Creo que te gusta incordiarme.

-¿Yo? Para nada.

No tardemos mucho en llegar al lugar donde Iruka-sensei estaba con los otros niños, al final los pusimos a salvo.


	15. Chapter 15

[POV'S NARRADOR]

Esto era el reencuentro de los tres amigos cuya amistad era bastante dudosa, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura luchando entre sí ¿Podía acabar eso bien? ¿Realmente después de todo lo que había sucedido, podía Sasuke volver a Konoha como si nada hubiera ocurrido tal y como tanto ansía Naruto?

Sasuke paró todos y cada uno de sus ataques, era la guerra para él, su tan ansiada venganza y no iba a dejar que nadie le chafase su momento, ni siquiera aquellos a los que un día consideró por un momento amigos. El sello maldito marcó su blanca piel, desde su cuello pasando por cada centímetro de su rostro.

Sakura corrió hacía él lanzandole un puñetazo bastante rápido, rozandole el costado quebrandole alguna costilla porque intentó esquivarlo, él ni se inmutó ante el daño sufrido, como contrataque aprovechando su cercanía con la kunoichi le clavó su katana en su vientre y de una patada la apartó.

-¡Sakura-chan! - gritó Naruto, ahora mirando a su amigo furioso por el acto que había hecho.

Varios clones atacaron al ninja, él simplemente los fue destruyendo, mientras que Naruto creaba un rasenshuriken y se acercaba amenazante hacía el joven Uchiha, él en defensa repitió lo que hizo hacía ya, varios años atrás, un chidori, solo que este era mas grande, y por lo tanto, mucho mas poderoso. Ambos chocaron entre si creando una fuerte luz que hacía que apenas se pudiera ver nada a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Hubo una explosión que los lanzó a los dos al aire, ambos calleron agachados con la mano en el suelo para evitar una caída inminente.

Sakura aprovechó que estaba detrás de el pelo azabache para golpear el suelo creando una gran grieta que rajó el suelo haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero sin llegar a caerse ni hacerse daño.

Naruto aprovechó ese breve instante para junto con los cinco clones restantes que le quedaban, cuatro de ellos le golpearan un fuerte puñetazo, lanzandolo por los aires y él junto a su clon, le dieran con otro rasenshuriken en su estomágo, lanzandolo a volar lejos. Su cuerpo chocó con una casa que ante el impacto calló.

Sasuke escupió sangre mientras se levantaba, tenía que vengarse, ese era su mayor pensamiento y una vez lo hiciera, reconstruiría el clan Uchiha. Tenía que hacerlo, lo haría sin dudas. Escupió sangre al suelo.

-Habéis mejorado... pero no es suficiente. - dijo con el aire burlón que lo caracterizaba.

Mientras, en otro lugar, Kakashi había logrado vencer a Suigetsu, este se encontraba en una forma espesa de agua. Karin lo pudo sentir, se había quedado allí de pie viendolo todo , porque sabía que si hubiera intervenido hubiera sido un estorbo para Sasuke y este era capaz de matarla por eso. Al verle caer corrió hacía él, dejandose morder por este.

-Jugo y Suigetsu... tan solo quedamos nosotros dos, Sasuke, no podremos con todos ellos...

-Cierra la boca. - le ordenó de mala gana.

Un zetsu blanco salió del suelo.

-Tiene razón, como os quedéis aquí no lo contaréis, Noah nos ha derrotado así que tampoco cuentes con ella. ¿Realmente crees que puedes con todos los ninjas de Konoha? Es cuestión de tiempo que vengan todos, uno a uno. Si apenas puedes con esos dos.

-Callate, tsk...

De pronto Tobi aparece en el lugar gracias a su teletransportación.

-Vaya, esta un poco desigual la cosa.

-¡Tu! - gritó Naruto señalandole.

Tsunade dió un paso en frente, aunque Sakura le pidiera que le dejase a Sasuke, esto era otra cosa.

-Tranquila Hokage, he venido a retirarme, pero sin duda, nos volveremos a encontrar.

-¿¡Como!? No, de eso... - se quejó Sasuke ansiado por el poder matar al jinjuriki y acabar con la aldea.

Él otro ninja le ignoró tocandole a él y a Karin y desapareciendo de la misma forma en la que apareció, rápida y sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Maldición! - gritó Naruto.

La aldea tenía severos daños, habían habido bastantes bajas por desgracia, pero por lo menos, habían vencido. Ese mismo día, Noah fue encerrada por el anbu mientras decídian que hacer con ella, pues había sido una traidora al atacar Konoha, pero al mismo tiempo, se había retractado ayudando a capturar a uno de ellos, Jugo.

Ella colaboró en cada cosa que le hicieron hacer, test psicológicos y analisis de mente, leyéndosela para averiguar mas cosas del enemigo y todo lo que había vivido, si se hubiera negado, quizás hubiera sido su perdición.

[POV'S Noah]

Estoy encerrada en este lúgubre lugar, no me quejo, me lo merezco a fin de cuentas, he ayudado en este horror. Si me condenasen a muerte no me extrañaría, Danzou me tiene ganas, va tras mi sharingan, hace ya tiempo que supe lo que ocultaba su brazo aunque jamás mencioné palabra.

Lo peor de todo eso, era el tiempo. Demasiado tiempo para pensar en cosas demasiado oscuras, pero por lo menos Seishin Minn de vez en cuando me hablaba, se había convertido a mas de un ser habitante en mi cuerpo, algo parecido a un amigo.

De pronto se abrió la celda y entró la Hokage.

-Diez minutos – dijo el que vigilaba mientras se iba descuidando su puesto.

-La has líado parda.

-Lo sé – le respondí a la Hokage.

Yo vestía con un simple kimono blanco, mi cabello estaba algo desordenado por estar allí, tenía ojeras pues no había dormido y tampoco comido nada, no tenía apetito.

-Me he enterado de lo de Hikari.

Agaché mi mirada.

-Todos, quizás pocos no, pero casi todos los ninjas tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre y seguimos adelante, pero, cuando tus manos se cubren por el color granate de una sangre hermana, eso te hace vivir en el pasado por mas tiempo del debido, recordando a cada instante todo, cada segundo, incluso la olor de la batalla. Pero hay que seguir mirando hacía adelante con la cabeza alta, porque si no... - miré a la rubia con una triste mirada – significaría mi muerte.

-Noah... hay algo que quiero contarte, es un secreto, es sobre el padre de Enkon.

-¿El padre? ¿No murió el día que el Kyubi fue sellado?

-Si.

-¿Entonces?

-Te lo explicaré.

Varios minutos mas tarde.

-¿Tu crees que eso puede llegar a ser cierto? - le pregunté incrédula ante lo que me había contado.

-Si, hace poco que lo he descubierto. Noah, ahora, coopera en todo y no le digas a nadie sobre esto, yo intentaré que sean indulgentes contigo.

-Esta bien.

-Se acabó el tiempo – dijo el ninja vigilante.

Tsunade se levantó para marcharse.

-Hokage-sama.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por contarmelo, te prometo que desde ahora, pase lo que pase, defenderé Konoha.

-Eso espero. - dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

Y así fueron pasando los días, después de una semana de exaustivos examenes y no se que mas, me pusieron un sello, con él, se me bloquearía el chakra cuando intentase atacar a alguien de Konoha. Era similar al sello que le puso Danzo a Sai. Él, por cierto, fue varias veces a verme con la escusa de traerme la comida, aunque en verdad se quedaba un rato a mi lado. Muchas veces para recriminarme lo que hice y otras simplemente para estar ahí, no teníamos demasiada conversación pero agradecí su estancia allí, de algún modo, me hacía sentir menos sola.

Hoy también vino con la bandeja de comida.

-Hoy también vienes.

-Si, alguien tiene que traerte el alimento.

-Gracias.

-Es mi obligación – dijo con una falseada sonrisa dejando la bandeja en una mesita y sentandose a mi lado.

-De todas formas, te lo agradezco, sabes, aunque eres un poco capullo y de apariencia demasiado superficial, no eres un mal tipo.

-¿Eso fue un alago o un insulto?

-Quién sabe.

Empezaba a caerme bien.

-Pues debería ser un alago para lo que te tengo que decir.

-¿El que?

-A la tarde te soltarán, han decidido no matarte, pero te han degradado ya no pertenecerás a los anbu.

-Ni falta que me hace, que bien, tengo ganas de ver a Naruto-sama... no se nada de él desde nuestro encuentro con Enkon.

-Esta ahora nervioso, quiere volver a buscar a Sasuke pero al mismo tiempo saber de ti y verte fuera de aquí, no sabe ni su prioridad.

Sonreí – Típico en Naruto-sama, él siempre es así.

De repente todo se volvió blanco para mi, caí al suelo inconsciente, podía sentir la voz de Sai cada vez mas lejana hasta no ver ni escuchar nada. Hasta que, la figura de una chica de diecisiete años se hizo presente, una chica, que conocía muy bien.

-Hikari... - murmuré, debía estar soñando.

-Hola Noah – me dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas – No has cumplido con tu palabra, te dije que pertenecieras a su lado, pasase lo que pasase.

No supe que contestar, pero entonces vi como perdía su sonrisa amable transformandose en una retorcida.

-Pero, he de reconocer que fue mejor de lo que había planeado, tan solo venía a darte las gracias, nada mas.

Y de pronto desperté viendo a sai cogiendome, estaba yo mas pálida de lo habitual, junto a un sudor frío recorría todo mi cuerpo, ¿Que había sido eso?

-¿Estas bien? ¿Que te ha pasado?

-No lo sé... realmente... no lo sé.


	16. Chapter 16

POV'S Noah]

Aquí pasaba algo, algo extraño... no sabía lo que era, pero sin duda sería algo malo. Todo indicaba que lo que me dijo la Hokage era cierto, pero aún no quería creerlo ni siquiera, quería hacerlo presente en mis pensamientos.

¿Realmente había sido un contacto mental o tan solo un sueño debido a mi estado de shock por lo que ha ocurrido recientemiente?

-Noah... - pronunció Sai mi nombre.

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, creo que es un bajón de azúcar, no he comido todo lo que debería – mentí.

A pesar de que su rostro no expresaba nada, yo sabía que no me había creído.

-Es igual, come, te sentará bien. - dijo ayúdandome a sentarme – No me moveré de aquí hasta que no te lo termines todo.

-¿Todo? - dije mirando la bandeja, quizás había la ración normal, pero para mi era una gran montaña de comida – Imposible.

-¿No me acabas de decir que es un bajón de azúcar? Entonces come, deberás recuperar el alimento que te falta. ¿O es otra cosa?

-No no, un bajó de azúcar, claramente.

No sabía si me hacía comer como "castigo" o simplemente, porque se estaba preocupando por mi. Me quejé por lo bajo antes de empezar a comer. Se me hacía extraño el hecho que él se me acercase tanto.

-Sai ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime.

-¿Porque me quieres ayudar?

-Es mi obligación traerte la comida.

-No, no es eso, también me haces compañía ¿Hay algún motivo en particular?

-¿Que motivo podría haber?

-No se, por eso te lo pregunto.

-¿Es tan extraño que alguien hable un poco contigo mostrando una sonrisa?

-Sin desear nada a cambio, si, lo es, al menos para mi, no todo el mundo es como Naruto-sama.

-Solo quiero hacerme amigo, nada mas.

-¿Porque?

-Tengo que poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido sobre el relacionarme con otros.

-Ah, así que era eso. - le respondí comiendo con la boca llena, me dolió un poco ese comentario, por un instante creí que le agradaba mi compañía y resulta que era algo como un experimento.

-¿Te has enfadado?

-No.

-Si algo aprendí es que cuando una mujer dice no quiere decir si.

-¿Y que tiene que ver que sea hombre o mujer?

-Estadistica.

Eso hizo que una vena sobresaliera de mi sien.

-Capullo. - murmuré

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No nada, que ya he acabado de comer.

Sai, me hacía enfadar a veces, empezaba a pensar que a prósito, pues se rió levemente con una sonrisa tras mi comentario. Él se marchó con la bandeja vacía mientras yo me quedaba ahí. Después de un rato sola de nuevo en ese cuarto, lamentaba el haberle echado, pero esa tarde ya sería de nuevo libre de esas blancas cuatro paredes.

El día se me hizo muy largo, pero cuando ya llegaba el ocaso un anbu abrió mi puerta diciendo.

-Ya puedes salir, el anbu Sai ya te habrá informado, desde ahora el nombre de Haruka no existe, se te degrada a Jonin, quedas libre por ahora pero te esta prohibido el abandonar la aldea de Konoha sin permiso, en el caso que lo hicieras se te condenaría a muerte por traidora. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Si.

-Puedes marcharte.

Me marché del lugar de forma rápida, esos días habían sido demasiado largos y exhaustos, esas pruebas dejaban a cualquier persona agotada. No pensé siquiera a donde me debía dirigir, porque ya lo hice por inercia. Entré por la puerta de esa casa, totalmente desordenada y caotica, donde dos personas estaban discutiendo.

-¡Hay que sacarla de allí!

-No lograrás nada, esta bajo la supervisión de los anbu.

-¡Pero algo hay que hacer! ¿¡Y si la condenan a muerte!?

-No te ibas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, Naruto-sama. - le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Noah! - gritaron el uzumaki y mi padre.

El rubio corrió hacía mi para abrazarme, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa pero agradecí el contacto.

-¡Menos mal que te han soltado!

-Si, menos mal, ¿Esto es una casa o una pocilga? Si yo no estoy esto parece un vertedero.

Me soltó el abrazo para mirarme.

-No solo por eso me alegro de que te hayan soltado, baka.

-Lo sé, ¿Te hirieron? ¿Como estas?

-Bien, luché con Sasuke, pero... logró huir...

-Vaya, lo lamento, Naruto-sama.

Mi padre sonreía levemente al verme bien. Les obligué a limpiar la casa, pues olía y se veía demasiado horrible, fuimos a comer ramen para celebrar mi liberación, pero algo me perturbaba, Hikari ¿Era real o no?

[POV'S Enkon]

Hace una semana...

Herido y furioso eran los dos adjetivos que mejor me defenían en esos momentos, Noah... ella la había matado, había matado a mi preciada Hikari, ese ángel capaz de dar luz a todo aquello marchito. ¿¡Porque!? Yo había amado a Noah en un pasado y ella me había traicionado, no era mas que una asquerosa asesina que iba a pagar con creces todo el daño que me había causado.

Pero lo dejaría para mas adelante, ahora, devolvería a la vida a mi hermana. Me estudié con creces ese pergamino del edo tensei. Tres días tardé en perfeccionar la tecnica, usé a varias personas que había capturado para usarlos como prueba. Y una vez logré devolver a la vida a uno de ellos, a mas de matarle, cogí a un hombre y me fui a la cueva donde tenía el cadaver de mi único familiar.

Su cuerpo estaba enredada por esas plantas que yo mismo deposité, ahí quieta, inmóvil, como si estuviera durmiendo. Hice todo lo necesario, maté a ese hombre rajandole el cuello con un cuchillo y esperé a ver como mi hermana empezaba a moverse. Mi cuerpo tembló, nervioso y feliz, por primera vez en años, lloré de nuevo, solo que esta vez de felicidad.

-Hikari... - mencioné abrazando su cuerpo.

-¿Enkon-nissan? - preguntó – Yo.. yo estaba muerta...

-Si, pero te he devuelto a la vida.

Su cuerpo era distinto a cualquier edo tensei, no tenía esa apariencia quebradiza, si no que estaba perfectamente lisa, incluso sus ojos desprendían su color natural. Se miró el cuerpo por un instante para luego mirarme a mi y abrazarme cálidamente, parecía como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido hasta antes de que mueriera.

Le expliqué lo sucedido hasta ahora y ella me consoló poniendose de puntillas y atrayendo mi cabeza a su pecho para acariciarme la cabeza.

-Noah... con lo que la amabas y lo mucho que hicimos por ella... no me lo hubiera esperado de ella.

-Si, morirá, juro por tu honor que la mataré.

-No, espera, si haces eso me dejarás sola ¿Y si logra matarte? Me capturarían y lograrían la manera de deshacer el Edo Tensei, Enkon, quiero seguir viviendo, a tu lado.

Me separé de ella para cogerle de las mejillas.

-No, nadie te hará daño mientras me quedé un aliento de vida, nadie ¿Me has oído? No dejaré que vuelvas a morir, por encima de mi cadaver.

-Entonces Enkon, no hagas las cosas a lo loco, por favor, eso te puede dañar, no quiero verte sufrir..

-Hikari, eres demasiado buena.

-No, eres tu que me ves con demasiados buenos ojos, siempre has sido un buen hermano.

Le enseñé los pergaminos que luego recuperé del zetsu al cual le ordené que los cogiera.

-Con esto, lograremos ser fuertes, muy fuertes, incluso tu, y cuando eso ocurra me suicidaré y deberás hacer el Edo Tensei y me resucitarás tal y como yo he hecho, entonces, podremos vivir para siempre.

-Oh, Enkon, tiene que haberte costado mucho el haber encontrado estas técnicas prohibidas...

-Todo es poco, Hikari.

Durante ese día todo fue perfecto, a su lado pude volver a sentir alivio en mi cuerpo sin esa constante tensión permanente, todo era bonito, demasiado bonito. Tres días después, todo fue mal. Hikari no salía del cuarto de baño.

-Hermanita ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Enkon... me da verguenza.

-¿El que?

-Que aún en este cuerpo... tengo...

-¿El que? ¿Quieres que entre?

-No, no, es que... tengo... la regla. - dijo bajito.

-¿El que?

-Que estoy sangrando por ahí abajo, lo de cada mes, la menstruación! - me dijo, supuse que avergonzada

-Oh.. eso...

-Necesito que vayas a comprar compresas... yo me quedaré aquí...

-Esta bien, hay toallas en el segundo cajón, por si te sirven.

-¿Como me voy a poner una toalla de compresa? No seas bruto.

-Esta bien, pues quedate aquí, ahora regreso.

Salí a comprar eso, muriendome de verguenza en el supermercado, pues un par de señoras se rieron. Pero al volver, Hikari no estaba y las técnicas secretas tampoco. En su lugar una nota en el cuarto de baño, tenía sangre.

"Enkon... no se si verás esto, es Noah, quiere las tecnicas prohibidas y... a mi"

Era la letra de Hikari, reconocía su letra borrosa, estaba asustada. Esa Noah... ¿Hasta cuanto piensa hacerme daño? No lo lamentaba, no lo lamentaba ni un poco, me había vuelto a mentir, no tenía escrupulos, esta vez... no habría piedad.

Entonces un cuchillo se ajustó a mi cuello, cosa que me topó por sorpresa.

-Realmente cuando te ofuscas no ves nada a tu alrededor. - dijo la voz de mi dulce hermana que ahora emanaba una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿Hikari? ¿Es una broma? No me gustan este tipo de bromas.

-Lo sé, por eso no estoy bromeando. ¿Sabías que Noah me mató de forma accidental? ¿Y sabes porque lo sé? Porque yo me puse en medio para que me matase.

-¿Como? - dije incredulo.

-Papá tenía razón, tenía que ser recordada, pero con este cuerpo tan débil no sería posible, yo quería ser alguien grande y trace este plan. Yo le pedí a ella que no te dijera que me había matado, sabía que lo cumpliría, es tan tonta, pero no tanto como tú, hermanito.

No estaba dando crédito de lo que escuchaba mis oídos.

-No me gustan estas bromas, Hikari, te estas pasando.

-¿Sabes? Durante años te estudié, te estudié minuciosamente dandote mi amabilidad y comprensión volviendote alguien totalmente dependiente de mi, realmente las cosas no son lo que parecen ¿verdad? - me preguntó apretando un poco mas el filo de ese arma blanca haciendo que un hilo rojo de mi sangre recubriera mi cuello.

-¿Quién eres? Tu no eres Hikari.

-Lo soy, y tu lo sabes. Sabía a la perfección que el dolor que te causaría mi muerte sería insufrible, sabía que usarías esa técnica para conservar mi cuerpo, y sabía, que encontrarías la manera de resucitarme. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando alguien resucitado por el edo tensei tiene el 100% de su cuerpo, intancto? ¿Cuando puede recuperar cada celula? Revive, y al acto, el Edo Tensei se rompe, no me puedes controlar, sabía que te harías fuerte y mi plan, era, manipularte para hacer cumplir mis planes de poder, y fama, mucha fama, tanta que mi nombre sea recordado.

-Mientes... estas mintiendo.

No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era una mentira, una vil y cruel mentira. Mi hermana no era esta... mi hermana... no... y Noah... realmente ella... ¿No era culpable? ¿Le causé tanto daño para nada? ¡No! ¡Ella es la mala! ¡No puede ser que Hikari...!

-No lo hago, si algo tenemos en nuestra familia es que jamás mentimos. Ah pero, hay algo que cambié de mis planes, esto – dijo con la otra mano con varios pergaminos, las técnicas prohibidas. - Con ellas lograré hacerme fuerte, tan fuerte y poderosa que seré recordada, no volveré a ser la sombra de nadie, esta vez, yo seré la protagonista de mi propia historia. Ya no te necesito para nada. Ah, y me alegro mucho de que Noah haya tenido principios, si hubiera ido contigo y hubieras creado un vínculo eso me hubiera traído problemas y podía hacer fallar mi plan, pero por suerte también predije lo que haría, sois un par de idiotas, tal para cual.

No podía ni hablar, mi voz no salía de mi cuerpo y no sabía que decir, esto no era cierto... ¡No podía serlo! Sentí odío, un sentimiento tan profundo y oscuro como nadie lo sintió, pero esta vez, esos sentimientos iban reflejados a la persona que mas había querido, mi hermana.

-¿Enfadado? Oh no estes triste, porque al final te he tomado cariño no te mataré, siempre sabes poner esa cara de perro lastimero.

-No me compares con un perro... no eres mas que una zorra. - le dije con desprecio.

-Muy mal hermano, ese no es un lenguaje apropiado hacía una dama.

-Tu eres una vívora no una dama, una sucía y vil vívora.

Me giré apartando ese arma fui a golpearla pero me clavó una aguja en el suelo que inmediatamente me dejó paralizado haciendo que cayera al suelo. Ella se agachó cogiendome del pelo para obligarme a verle la cara.

-Ni-san, dije que no te mataría, pero te advierto de algo, si te entrometes en mi camino quizás no vivas para contarlo. Soy una ninja médico, conozco cada punto de cada cuerpo y por lo tanto, sé cuales son las tóxinas mas venenosas y que puntos son mas dañinos, se buen chico ¿Quieres? - dijo soltandome y caminando hacía la puerta – Oh, y, dale besos a Noah de mi parte, dile que muchas gracias por cumplir su promesa de no decirte que ella me mató, que ángel de mujer ¿No crees? - dijo riéndose, mejor dicho burlándose mientras se marchaba.

Me sentía impotente, fuertemente impotente y dolorido, había desperdiciado toda mi vida para salvar a la persona que quería mi perdición, cayendo en la oscuridad permanente, sufriendo, haciendo cosas horrible y lo peor de todo, dañando a la única persona que quiso mi bien, Noah.


	17. Chapter 17

[POV'S Noah]

Tenía un mal presentimiento, el cual no quería mostrar a los demás por no preocupar, ese mensaje de Hikari... Minn me decía que era ella pero yo seguía pensando que era un sueño ¿Que si no? ¿Habría Enkon usado el Edo Tensei? Pero aunque fuera así, ese mensaje era muy extraño para que la dulce Hikari lo hubiera hecho, no era lo que dijo, mas bien era esa sonrisa... sin duda no podía ser de ella.

-¿Te ocurre algo? - me preguntó Naruto.

-No, no es nada, tan solo estoy cansada eso es todo – le dije para despreocuparle - ¿Como lleváis la recuperación de Konoha?

-Bien, han habido bastantes destrozos pero menos de los que esperábamos, cada habitante esta poniendo de su parte por lo que creo que podremos reconstruirla en poco tiempo, al menos yo daré lo mejor de mi ¡dattebayo! - dijo animado.

-Seguro que así es. - le dije con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto me daba, en parte, algo de calma, me recordaba a esas dos maravillosas personas. Tenía la bondad de Minato-sama y la energía de Kushina-sama, era una mezcla totalmente homogenía de ambos, sin duda era su hijo.

-Noah – me llamó mi padre y yo le miré.

-¿Que quieres viejo?

-¿No puedes llamarme simplemente papá o papi?

-Si quieres mi respeto, ganatelo y creo que jamás diría papi, es muy cursi.

-Pues bien que llorabas ese día "Papá no te mueras" "No puedo vivir sin ti" – dijo imitándome con la intención de molestarme creo.

-¡Yo jamás he dicho algo así! ¡Y jamás te he llamado papa! ¡Viejo verde!

-Oh, que carácter.

-Venga dejadlo los dos ¿Porque no vamos a comer al Ichiraku? - propuso Naruto contento.

-No, ya comimos ramen ayer, hoy toca verdura con pescado, a mas de que seguro que vosotros dos solo habéis comido eso.

Me gustaba ese aire tan familiar que se respiraba en el ambiente, aunque sabía que no me merecía ese trato no me quejaría. Pero algo tenía claro, no dejaría que Enkon los matase, ellos son todo lo que me queda en esta vida y los protegería ante todo, junto a la aldea de Konoha.

Un mes mas tarde.

Llevaba un mes entero sin salir de la aldea, tampoco había añorado el exterior pues había estado ocupada ayudando a la reconstrucción de la aldea. Ya estaba casi todo reparado, sin duda todos ponían su mayor empeño en ello.

-Noah – me llamó cierto chico pelinegro mientras pintaba la casa del Hokage.

-Hola Sai ¿Vienes de nuevo y casualmente a ayudarme?

-No, vengo a darte un recado

-¿Un recado?

-Si, dice Naruto que se va a comer al Ichiraku con unos amigos y que tu padre estaba buscando inspiración para su nuevo libro.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno no hace falta que le mandes el mensaje, esta bien.

-Yo he traído comida de mas, no me importaría compartirlo.

-Entonces no se hable mas, pero antes hay que terminar este muro mas que sea.

Sai últimamente había intentado pasar tiempo conmigo, supongo que para averiguar la forma de relacionarse mejor, a mi no me importaba me gustaba bastante su compañía, era distinto a Naruto-sama. Él cogió una brocha y se puso a pintar conmigo.

-Siendo dos terminaremos antes.

-Al final has venido a ayudarme.

-En absoluto, solo tengo hambre.

-Entiendo.

Pintando la pared

-Sai – mencioné su nombre

-¿Si?

Aproveché ese instante en el que me miraba para pintarle la mejilla izquierda de ese color blanco.

-Realmente te puedes ver mas pálido – bromeando un poco divertida

-Si, y tu también.

Sin previo aviso me manchó toda la cara con su brocha y así empezó una pequeña guerra en la cual acabamos ambos llenos de pintura. En verdad fué divertido. Nos sentamos a un lado a comernos la comida que había traído.

-Deberías verte, estas hecho un asco – le dije

-Tu también te ves fea ahora mismo.

-Vaya, que amable – dije con ironía

Comimos, me encontraba mas relajada que hace un mes, Sai sin duda ya era mi amigo, al menos aunque él me considerase algo así como un conejito de indias para probar su habilidad de socializar, a mi me caía bien aunque a veces fuera un poco cargante debido a su franqueza camuflada con una sonrisa. Terminemos de comer y de pintar la pared.

Y aunque me lo pasaba bien con Sai y con Naruto-sama, seguía pensando en Enkon y Hikari, si no fuera porque no puedo salir de Konoha ya estaría averiguando que diablos había pasado con ellos, supongo que era incapaz de hacer vida normal.

Me despedí de él volviendo a mi casa, pero por el camino Minn me habló.

-Noah

-¿Que ocurre Minn?

-A las afueras de Konoha...

-¿Quién hay ahí?

-Enkon.

Sentí la misma sensación que el seishin, sin duda era su chakra, quizás este bajo tierra y se sienta poco, pero era él y estaba solo.

-No creo que sea otro ataque – dijo el ser

-Yo tampoco, de lo contrario no habría venido solo.

-¿Inicio un contacto telepático?

-Inténtalo.

Esta vez, y por primera vez, Enkon no se interpuso al contacto telepático.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito hablar contigo.

-Si lo que quieres es que salga corriendo de la aldea vas equivocado, no voy a hacerlo, sería condenarme a muerte. ¿A que estas jugando?

-No, no es lo que parece, no es ninguna trampa

-¿Que si no?

-Noah, te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, ¿Has visto a Hikari?

-Así que has hecho el Edo Tensei...

-Respondeme, la has visto si o no.

-No.

-No bajes la guardia.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Una advertencia, si Hikari viene a ti, no creas nada de lo que diga.

-¿A que viene esto? No entiendo nada.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

-No, dimelo ahora.

-Si quieres saberlo, reúnete conmigo en nuestro lago esta medianoche.

-No puedo salir de Konoha, no iré.

-Te esperaré un máximo de media hora, pasado ese plazo me iré.

-Enkon, no iré.

-Hasta luego Noah.

Rompió el contacto telepático. ¿A que venía eso? No lo podía entender, para nada. Intenté recuperar el contacto pero ya era imposible. ¿¡Que estaba ocurriendo!? En no saberlo me carcomía por dentro, lo mas seguro es que sea una trampa. Debería informar sobre la presencia de Enkon a los demás para que lo capturasen, esa sería mi prioridad, pero... su voz, sonaba desesperado. ¿Que debía hacer?

Fui a casa e intenté actuar con normalidad.

-¿Te ocurre algo? - me preguntó mi padre.

-No, nada.

-Estas rara a penas has tocado la comida – dijo Naruto.

-No tengo demasiada hambre, he comido mucho hoy con Sai.

-¿Has comido con Sai?

-Si.

-Uuuuhhh – dijo mirándome una cara de pillín.

-¿Que?

-Últimamente estáis mucho rato juntos, comes con él y ahora suspiras y no quieres comer – agregó el viejo.

-¿Que queréis decir?

-Nada solo que... te gusta – dijeron a la vez haciendo que me atragantase con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Coff. Coff... - tosí - ¿Gus-gustarme Sai? No digais tonterías – dije sonrojada

-Uhhh se ha sonrojado eso es que es cierto – dijo Naruto a mi viejo

-Si si, eso es que hay filling – agregó el peliblanco

-Que va a haber, es mi amigo y ya.

-Pero no lo has negado juju – dijo el rubio.

-Pues lo niego ahora.

-Ahora ya es tarde, te gusta, reconocerlo si no pasa nada.

-Es normal, ya era hora que mi amada hija sintiera la llama de la pasión por otra persona, ¿Quieres que te deje los Icha Icha para inspirarte?

-¡No quiero esas guarrerias! ¿¡Que clase de cosas le enseñas a tu hija!? ¡Viejo verde! - le grité levantándome - ¡Limpiáis vosotros hoy y mañana para comer col!

-¿¡Eeehhh!?

-¡Y es mi última palabra!

Dicho esto salí por la ventana y me senté en la azotea. Me gustaban los sitios altos, ahora era ya de noche y las estrellas inundaban el cielo oscuro, gustarme a mi Sai... que tontería. Solo es mi amigo, me siento cómoda con él, es buen chico aunque me haga enojar, algo considerado y..

Me quedé pensando un poco en él, bueno, quizás si me guste un poco si no no le daría tantas vueltas. Suspiré con pesadez, bueno que mas daba, de todas formas él me tomaba por algo parecido a un experimento para su "socialización"... Cada vez que lo pensaba ese pensamiento me entristecía un poco. Da igual, de todas formas ahora tengo otras cosas en las que pensar, Enkon y Hikari.

¿Que debería hacer?

[POV'S Enkon]

No estoy convencido de que venga, después de todo el daño que le he causado y mi última amenaza probablemente me delate. Ya estoy preparado para huir si ese es el caso, he de contarle la verdad de Hikari, sobre el poder que puede tener ahora y mis intentos fallidos por encontrarla. Noah ahora mismo es para mi, la única persona a quién le debo una disculpa y aunque me odie, quizás sea la única en la que pueda volver a confiar.

Era ya cerca de media noche y me senté a esperarla, mientras lo hacía recordaba que ella me había dicho muchas veces que era un chico muy bipolar, creo que tiene razón, pero, tan solo me amoldo mi manera de pensar a los acontecimientos ¿Acaso alguien esperaba que mi dulce Hikari fuera una víbora carroñera? Nadie, me afectó demasiado su muerte... soy imbécil.

Absorto en mis pensamientos escuché el sónido de una rama quebrarse, alcé mi vista para ver una figura, Noah.

-Dame un motivo para que no de la alarma.

-Noah escúchame – dije levantándome y acercándome a ella, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

-No te acerques, no importa lo que me quieras hacer esto es un clon, yo estoy en mi casa ahora mismo así que tengo cuartada, nadie sabrá que he abandonado los límites de Konoha.

-Inteligente.

-Enkon ¿Que quieres?

-Noah, he de hablarte de Hikari.

-La has resucitado al fin.

-Si, pero ella.. me habló de cuando murió, sé que tu no lo hiciste a propósito pero ella si.

-¿Que dices? ¿Como se iba a matar usándome a mi para hacerlo? ¿Crees que ella haría algo tan retorcido?

-Si, me lo ha dicho, ella quería que me fortaleciera, que usase el edo tensei para usar mi fuerza adquirida para...

-¡Para! Enkon... eres, realmente despreciable. - dijo mirándome entre decepción y rencor, ¿Dolía tanto que alguien te mirase así? - Estas usando la memoria de la dulce e inocente Hikari para dañarme, para hacerme sufrir tal y como dijiste, realmente sabía que jugarías bajo pero tanto como para manchar la memoria de tu hermana... no te creía capaz de algo así.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Créeme!

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?

-Por nuestra amistad, por el amor que un día tuve hacía ti.

-Ese amor esta marchito, corrompido por la desgracia, no me amas, me odias y lo sé.

Me acerqué a ella y cogió el gran shuriken de su espalda.

-Noah, por favor te lo pido, créeme.

Me miró con una mirada dubitativa, creo que ahora mismo no sabía que pensar. Entonces una segunda sombra apareció de la nada, un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro, cuyo rostro no me inspiraba nada de confianza.

-¡Sai! - dijo la chica.

-¿Que haces aquí? Acaso no sabes que no debes abandonar la aldea, si el enemigo llega debiste de haberlo informado de inmediato, al menos a mi – dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero...

-¿Pero? No hay escusas Noah, te juegas la condena a muerte.

-Lamento haberte preocupado.

Miré esos dos y menos me gustaba ahora ese tal Sai.

-Tu, apártate inútil, estoy hablando con ella.

-La conversación ha terminado.

-Lo será para ti.

De sus pies salieron unas enredaderas que lo atraparon por completo apretando su cuerpo.

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltalo no me obligues a atacarte!

-¡Es un estorbo!

-¡El único que estorba eres tú! ¡Retorcido intentas dañarme a cualquier precio! A pesar de que me lo haya merecido por matarla, has colmado la última gota del vaso antes de derramarlo.

-No es así el dicho.

-¡Como sea!

-¿Si lo suelto sin herirlo me creerás?

No se esperó eso, su cara era un mapa ahora mismo, parecía perpleja.

-¡No lo escuches!

-¡Tu cállate! ¡Escoria!

-Parad, esta bien, sueltale y te terminaré de escuchar, pero eso no significa que te vaya a creer.

-Me vale. - dijo soltando a Sai.

Le expliqué lo sucedido con Hikari.

-Vayámonos Sai. - dijo ella.

-Entonces... ¿Me crees?

-No – dijo con aire de tristeza – No te creo, manchar así la memoria de tu propia hermana... vas a peor. La próxima vez que te vea, te trataré como a un enemigo, no habrán mas charlas, Enkon, la próxima vez te delataré, este es el entierro definitivo de nuestra amistad.

Me quedé sin habla pero, entendí algo mirando sus ojos, no me estaba mintiendo esta vez, la próxima vez iría a matar. Entendía el porque no me creía pero... el rechazo era algo que simplemente, dolía, y yo se lo estuve haciendo durante todos estos años. Ambos se marcharon y yo también lo hice.

[POV'S Noah]

-Sai, ¿Podrías olvidar lo que ha sucedido aquí?

-No soy ningún chivato.

-Gracias... de verdad, te lo agradezco.

No quería ver mas a Enkon, ya no mas. La próxima vez, sería la última, lo sé, lo intuyó. Pero, aún así, los recuerdos de nuestra amistad revivían en mi mente jugandome una mala pasada, sin duda... estaba demasiado afectada en ese instante. Al llegar a la aldea y ver que él no podría atacar a mi aliado le dije.

-Nos veremos mañana Sai, quiero descansar.

-Noah, la próxima vez, ven a verme si algo así sucede.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes mas por mi.

-Claro que lo hago, ¿No eramos amigos?

-Sai, no quiero que socialices mas conmigo.

Eso le descolocó.

-¿Porque? ¿He dicho algo fuera de lugar?

-No, no es eso. Simplemente, no quiero tener mas amistades de mentira, no quiero, solo causan dolor incluso las auténticas.

-Pero, Noah, yo...

-No, por favor búscate a otro con el que practicar tus habilidades de socializar ¿Vale? - le dije con una sonrisa triste.

Él dejo su sonrisa de siempre para mirarme de forma seria.

-No estaba practicando.

-Pero si me lo dijiste, no quieras hacerme sentir bien.

-Al principio era así pero ya no.

-¿Y que ha cambiado? ¿Que me has visto hoy vulnerable y te doy lástima? Odio que sientan lástima por mi, Sai, realmente odio eso.

-No es lástima

-Si lo es.

-Me puedes dejar hablar – dijo, creo que con algo de impaciencia y enfado aunque su rostro no parecía haber cambiado lo mas mínimo.

-Sai, es igual déjalo estar me empieza a doler la cabeza, esto de Enkon me ha afectado, olvida lo que te he dicho.

Daba la impresión de haber perdido parte de su paciencia de oro, solo un poco.

-Deja ya de pensar en ese tipo, te recuerdo que te ha amenazado de muerte en varias ocasiones.

-Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.

-Debes recordarlo para no ser engañada de nuevo.

-No soy engañada, ya lo sé, sé que lo de hoy es parte de algún plan para herirme.

-Entonces no dudes.

-No dudo.

-Si lo haces, hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso.

Tenía razón, no dije nada y permanecí callada, me estaba empezando a sentir un fuerte punzón en la cabeza que hacía bum bum, odiaba cuando me dolía la cabeza, mi cuerpo real fue a tomarse una aspirina en la cocina. Creo que el joven anbu se estaba preocupando por mi, pero una charla ahora para mi era matador.

-¿Y que quieres que haga si dudo? No puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero te prometo que aunque albergue la duda no haré nada en contra de Konoha ni de Naruto-sama.

-No me prometas eso, deberías dejar de hacer cosas temerarias que vayan en tu contra.

-Sai, no quiero discutir, adiós. - dije desvaneciendo mi clon dejando una bola de humo a mi alrededor dejando con la palabra en la boca al shinobi.

Estaba en la cocina y después de tomarme esa aspirina me metí en la cama, mañana sería otro día.


	18. Chapter 18

[POV'S Noah]

Creo que fui demasiado tajante con Sai, después de todo, creo que solo se preocupaba, pero es que no tenía ganas de discutir ni de ser reñida. Al día siguiente por suerte el dolor de cabeza se me pasó pero no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo del día anterior. Aquel mensaje de Hikari y lo que dijo Enkon coincidían pero... se me hacía imposible que alguien tan noble como ella hiciera algo tan ruín y mezquino, seguro Enkon la manipuló para que me mandase ese mensaje y crear confusión en mi... si, seguro era eso, no podía haber otra manera.

Pero de otro modo... ¿Era posible fingir esa mirada dolida y desesperada para que le creyera? No lo sabía, Sai tenía razón, estaba dudando en vano, pero no podía olvidar que Enkon un día fue mi mejor amigo, aunque me incordiase, realmente le quise como tal. Algo similar a la relación que tiene Naruto con Sasuke, es un hilo indivisible que les une, quizás les vuelva a unir o quizás les destruya, de la misma forma que yo con Enkon, algo nos unía, ese lazo del pasado el cual yo misma debía cortar por el bien de la aldea, de aquellos a los que quiero y... quizás, por el bien de mi misma. No volvería a mostrar debilidad, no más. La Noah debil que se deja llevar por las circunstancias ha muerto.

-¡Noah! - me gritaron al oído haciendo que me saliese de mis pensamientos y me sobresaltase.

-¡Ah! ¡Naruto-sama me has asustado!

-¿En que estas pensando? ¡Se te esta quemando el desayuno!

Miré a la sartén y el humo negro que desprendía, realmente no debía pensar mas en ello hasta que llegase al momento.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si si, solo estoy algo despistada.

-Esta bien que te hayas enamorado de Sai pero pon mas atención no quiero que se me incendie la casa.

Cogí una sartén del armario, no por higiene si no porque no estaban tan ardiente al rojo vivo, y le arreé en la cabeza con fuerza sonando hueco incluso, de ahí se notaba la cantidad de cerebro que había en ese coco.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Porque has hecho eso!?

-Por idiota, deja de decir esas cosas o la próxima vez te daré con la olla express.

-¡Bruta!

-Capullo, no te han dicho que cada día perro amarga la cocina.

-¿Eh? Así no es, se dice cada día gallina amarga la cocina.

-No, es perro.

-¿Porque pones en todos los refranes perros?

-Porque me encantan ¿Porque si no?

-Pero eso no significa que sean así

-Claro que si, el significado no varía.

-No

-Que si

-Que no

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

Vino el viejo y nos miró con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-No seréis hermanos de sangre pero realmente lo parecéis.

-¡Empezó primero! - nos quejemos a unisoro

-¿¡Quién yo!? ¡Ni hablar! - volvimos a repetir cruzandonos de brazos.

Alguien llamó al timbre, el viejo fue a abrir.

-Noah, es para ti, tu novio.

Sin quitar la sartén de mi mano y con cierto sonrojo golpeé la cabeza a mi padre con todas mis fuerzas por haberlo dicho delante de él.

-Hola Sai. - le saludé mientras mi padre yacía en el suelo y con un chichón que llegaba hasta el techo, creo que le dí demasiado fuerte.

-Buenos... días... - dijo con su sonrisa mientras le caía una gota al estilo anime al ver a mi padre – La Hokage quiere verte, venía a buscarte.

-¿A mi? Claro, ahora voy, espera un momento.

Miré a mi familia

-Recoger la cocina y hacer el desayuno sin causar mucho destrozo. - les pedí saliendo de la casa, para luego mirar a Sai, quizás un poco incomoda.-¿Que quiere de mi la Hokage? Le has contado... lo de ayer...

-No, ya te dije que no soy ningún chivato.

-Gracias Sai.

-Forma extraña de demostrarmelo cuando te marchas dejandome con la palabra en la boca – dijo con una de sus sonrisas, sin duda no le gustó lo de ayer.

-Esta bien, reconozco que hice mal en hacerlo. Pero comprende que no estaba para broncas.

-Realmente no se porque dudas, yo no lo haría.

-Porque yo no soy tu, Sai, pero no te preocupes de verdad, estaré bien la próxima vez.

Llegamos a la sala de la Hokage también había una chica de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y con los ojos azules.

-Noah, Sai, Ino, tengo una misión para vosotros tres.

-¿De que se trata? - pregunté.

-Hay que ir al país del sonido, tenemos una pista, creemos que puede ser Enkon.

-¿En el país del sonido? - dije algo descolocada, eso era imposible, ayer estaba en Konoha.

-Si, nos han llegado informes de que una técnica prohibida ha logrado destruir una villa entera con el fin de robar un tesoro que había en ella.

-¿Una villa entera?... que barbaridad. - dijo la rubia.

-Me temo que si, la villa oculta del sol azul.

-¿Seguro que ha sido Enkon? No suele actuar de un modo tan llamativo.

-¿Y cuando atacó a Konoha? - protestó la rubia.

-Dije que no "suele" no que no lo haga – dije rodando los ojos.

-Nadie le ha visto, pero la tecnica que se empleó para destruír esa aldea era una de las que robó, nadie mas puede haber sido.

Después de hablar un poco mas sobre la misión sentía que no cuadraba, no era lógico y yo era mujer de pensar y de tenerlo todo bajo mi control y esto no estaba para nada en mi control, el no saber que ocurría lograba exasperarme. Salí de la casa del Hokage y Sai me acompañó a casa.

-¿Aún sigues dudando después de esto?

-¿Como...alguien puede haber estado a dos lugares a la vez?

-No seas ingenua, ha podido hacer eso y regresar antes que el mensajero que tenía la información para hablar contigo y confundirte, a lo mismo que lograba una coartada ante ti.

-Eso coincidiría...

-Claro, estas demasiado confusa y no piensas con claridad.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esta misión?

-Si, lo estoy, he de hacerlo.

-Como quieras, te espero mañana en la entrada de Konoha.

-Hasta mañana pues. - me despedí pero antes de que se fuera – Gracias por todo.

-Se hace extraño que tu des las gracias. - dijo con su típica sonrisa antes de marcharse.

A la mañana siguiente, Sai, Ino y yo caminabamos de camino hacía esa lejana villa, donde me invadía la curiosidad, no, no era exactamente curiosidad, mas bien, la intriga de saber que ha ocurrido realmente, porque, sigo creyéndo que hay una pieza de este puzzle que no cuadra a mas de que, tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observada.

Al llegar a la villa oculta del sol azul estaba toda derruida, llena de cenizas y con las casas quebradizas de un color negro oscuro, notandose el paso de las llamas por ellas. Habían unas tumbas recientes donde algunas personas lloraban las muertes de sus seres queridos, eso era horrible. ¿Como has podido hacer esto Enkon? Aunque si era capaz de manchar la memoria de su hermana ¿Porque esto no? Apreté mis puños por la rabia.

Estuvimos preguntando a varias personas, nadie le vió el rostro al agresor, iba con una capa que le tapaba el rostro y el genero. Me extrañó algo que dijeron, que un anbu estuvo por aquí preguntando, nosotros no teníamos ni idea de que se nos hubieran adelantado, ni siquiera que hubieran estado aquí teniendo en cuenta que Sai y yo formabamos parte de él.

Pasemos allí el periodo de tres días y dos noches, intentando averiguar algo en vano, sabía lo que se hacía para no dejar pruebas, eso si era habitual en Enkon. Lo único que logramos saber era lo que robaron, el colgante de Jade. ¿Que era eso? Sencillo, era una joya creada por el famosísimo Jade. ¿Quién era ese? Era un ninja cientifíco muy importante, él fue el creador de varios inventos, como por ejemplo el sello explosivo.

Ese colgante dice que puede canalizar el chakra de su portador y multiplicarlo por tres. A mas, no es la única joya, también hay dos mas situadas en ciudades vecinas, se decía que Jade las fabricó para su amada esposa, a mas de ese collar también estan los pendientes, los cuales aumentan la velocidad y el mas vigilado y poderoso objeto, el broche, cuales poderes aún son desconocidos. Quién posea esos tres objetos podría ser invencible o eso se decía, en verdad no era mas que una leyenda pero esas joyas tienen en el mercado un valor incalculable.

-Deberíamos ir a la siguiente aldea, quizás el ladrón vaya hacía allá. - propuso Sai.

-Si, tienes razón, aunque sea tan solo para asegurarnos - agregué yo.

-Oh, vaya lata – se quejó la rubia

-Es lo que hay – le rechisté

-Si si, lo sé.

Pero entonces, divisamos una nube negra y roja en la lejanía.

-¡Es la aldea oculta del sol verde! ¡Seguro que irán a por los pendientes de Jade! - gritó un anciano al ver el nubarrón.

Nos miramos los tres y pusimos rumbo hacía allí. Fuimos todo lo rápido que pero justo antes de adentrarnos allí una sombra salió de debajo de la tierra, un doble de Enkon.

-Alto, no vayas. - ordenó.

-Sabía que eras el responsable – dijo Sai

-Callate idiota contigo no va la cosa, Noah, no puedes acercarte allí, ella te matará, ha robado las joyas la estoy intentando detener, permanece aquí, estarás segura. - me intentó decir.

Saqué mi shuriken gigante de mi espalda, y sin decirle nada, le lancé mi arma pero la esquivó.

-¡Me quieres escuchar!

-No, no voy a escuchar mas mentiras Enkon, ya basta, ya decía yo que me estaba sintiendo observada, eras tu todo este tiempo.

-Si, pero para protegerte.

-Mientes. Ino, Sai, acabemos con él cuanto antes.

-Joder Noah, no vengo a pelear contigo.

Sai desplegó su pergamino para hacer salir un ave, mientras yo le lanzaba de nuevo mi arma, ambos objetos alcanzaron el clon desvaneciendose al ser partido en dos.

-¿Preparada?

-Mejor que nunca, vamos, debe de estar en la aldea.

[POV'S Enkon]

De nada ha servido el mandar a un clon para protegerla, aunque ya sabía de un principio que no me creería ni podria detenerla, en fin. Días atrás me había camuflado aparentando ser un anbu para encontrar alguna pista sobre Hikari, sabía que estaba intentando inculparme, lo sabía, porque, la había encontrado en pleno destrozo.

-Hikari.

Ella se giró sin quitarse la capucha que la cubría.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no interferieras en mis planes, Enkon.

-Ya basta, jamás debí haberte resucitado, los muertos estan mejor bajo tierra.

-Yo jamás he estado bajo tierra, no como tu.

-Acabemos esto rápido.

Del subsuelo creé una enorme planta que ella esquivó fácilmente a gran velocidad.

-¿A que viene tanta prisa? ¿Será porque Noah esta cerca? Enkon, uno de tus mayores defectos – dijo poniendose a mi lado – Es que eres un mapa abierto para mi, sé tus puntos mas debiles. - me golpeó en el costado dejandome un momento sin aire. - Ya te dije que se donde darte, nisan.

Una pequeña planta carnívora salió del suelo mordiendo en el talón a la joven, ella al darse cuenta la pisoteó hasta matarla, pero mi veneno ya le había sido inyectado.

-Eso es jugar sucio.

-No se jugar de otra forma, al igual que tu.

Para terminar de rematarlo, Noah con ese par de idiotas llegaron viendo, como Hikari tenía ese tesoro robado en sus manos.

La muchacha se corrió hacía mi con sus garras en alto con intenciones de arañarme, le agarré la mano para detenerla, pero con la otra me atraveso el hombro izquierdo.

-Te estas equivocando esta vez.

La aparté de un empujón como si tal cosa, uno de las sombras de ese tal Sai iba a alcanzarme pero una planta carnivora gigante salió del suelo, se engulló la pintura y con su tallo enredó ahogando al joven.

-Odio a este tipo.

-Sueltale.

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? No, no es momento para tonterías, Hikari...

Me giré pero ella ya se había ido, maldita zorra... todo para hacerme quedar como el malo. ¿Cuando se había ido? No me he ni percatado de ello.

-No menciones a los muertos, Enkon.

Estaba terriblemente irritado, todo me estaba saliendo del revés, creo que prefería cuando el que conspiraba y planeaba era yo. Esa chica rubia intentó algún tipo de control mental pero no se lo permití. Me fijé en los ojos de Noah, y su sharingan, también noté que estaba acumulando chakra a próposito, sin duda su próximo ataque irá a matar.

-Suelta a Sai o lo lamentarás. - me ordenó con mirada fiera.

-¿Porque?

-Porque no pienso permitir que dañes a mis amigos.

Le miré, recordando algo en esa fría mirada.

FLASHBACK

Era un día de verano en plena misión, Hikari, Noah y yo estabamos rodeados por unos enemigos, mi hermana estaba debilitada por los golpes y yo, bastante malherido al igual que Noah, pero ella, seguía de pie, mientras que yo protegía a mi familiar.

-Jejeje, morireís mocosos. - dijo un enemigo.

-Eso nunca. - dijo la joven.

Uno de ellos intentó atacar a mi hermana pero me interpuse en el ataque, alcanzandome, el ninja me tomó por el cuello siendo incapaz en ese momento de defenderme.

-¡Sueltale! ¡O lo lamentarás!

-Jajajaja ¿Porque tendría que lamentarlo?

-Porque nadie hiere a mis amigos, sueltale o te mataré.

En ese momento, sus ojos erradíaban un profundo odio, tan oscuro y serio como el que hoy me esta dirigiendo a mi. Ese día por suerte, sobrevivimos porque vinieron refuerzos.

FLASHBACK OFF

Yo era su amenaza esta vez, y por como me miraba, ese mocoso le importaba, echo que me hacía hervir la sangre. No era mas que un irritante tipo que sonríe ¿Que tiene de especial? ¿Y porque tiene que defenderlo?

-Lo soltaré tan solo si me crees, yo no he causado este destrozo.

-Claro ¿Ha sido Hikari? - dijo con ironía.

-Si.

-¿Realmente crees que me creeré esa mentira? ¿Me crees tan idiota?

-No, comprendo que no lo hagas, pero me desespera ese hecho.

-¿Lo soltarás?

-No veo el porque, le detesto y si se ahogase sería una alegría para mi.

-Entonces morirás.

-No lo haré, Noah, no dejaré que me mates.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, tan solo te advierto que me defenderé.

-Eso es lo mismo ¡_**Katon**_: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Una gran bola de fuego salió de su cuerpo, era inmensa, alcé del suelo un gran árbol para usarlo de escudo, aunque no evitó el ataque, puesto a que terminó incendiado. Con una flor de loto que me tragó y me puso bajo tierra me libré de morir carbonizado.

[POV'S Noah]

Me dejé llevar por la ira y no pensé, en cuando dejé de sentir la presencia de Enkon me percaté de que era demasiado grande, por suerte, la dirección en la cual se dirigía era a las afueras del pueblo.

-Menos mal... - suspiré aliviada.

La flor que sujetaba a Sai le soltó y se acercó a mi que a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa se podía ver su enfado tras ella.

-¿Menos mal? ¿Acaso no sabías a donde mandabas eso tan inmenso?

-Bueno, pero no hay heridos.

-Pero pudo haberlos habido.

-Pero no los ha habido.

-Esa no es la cuestión.

-¡Ah! ¡Sai no puedo estar pendiente de todo!

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? la joya ya ha sido robada, encima mi jutsu no parece servir con Enkon. - dijo Ino.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos - dijo Sai - Tu te quedarás aquí a ayudar a esta gente y a recolectar información, Noah y yo iremos a la siguiente aldea para proteger la última joya y adelantarnos al enemigo.


End file.
